Paternité éternel
by The Raidak
Summary: DCEU alternatif : Bloom est recueillit par Slade Wilson qui, par la suite, laisse tomber le costume de Deathstroke pour mener une vie normale en tant que père de famille. Jusqu'à ce que ce Superman ne lui arrache Bloom des mains, Slade se jure de tout faire pour retrouver sa fille. Mais ce qu'il découvrira au bout de son voyage risque de lui faire beaucoup de mal.
1. Chapitre 1

**Paternité é** **ternel**

 **NOTE** : Comme marqué dans le résumé, cette fanfic se déroule dans un DCEU alternatif. Ici, Deathstroke n'est pas millionnaire, il n'a pas de famille, il a les cheveux de couleur brun et il a les traits de Joe Manganiello.

Je ne possède ni Justice League (DC Comics), ni Winx Club (Rainbow Group)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Je m'appelle Slade Wilson, aussi connu sous le nom de Deathstroke. Mon métier (si on peut vraiment appeler ça comme ça) est celui de mercenaire. Un jour, j'ai reçu de grandes capacités surhumaines au cours d'expériences génétiques, celles que j'utilise pour commettre toutes sortes de crimes. Je fais couler tant de sang, uniquement pour l'argent. En outre, je ne suis qu'un assassin.

Quand j'avais 20 ans, j'ai participé à la guerre du Vietnam et ça m'a coûté mon œil droit. J'ai vu tellement d'innocents se faire tuer sous mes yeux qu'à force de les voir mourir, j'ai fini par les ignorer. C'est de là qu'est venue ma volonté de tuer. Mais malgré tous ces morts, il y en a un qui me pèse énormément sur la conscience. Un meurtre dont je ne suis pas responsable. Je vous le raconterai plus tard car aujourd'hui, j'allais faire une rencontre qui, je ne l'aurais jamais cru à ce point, allait changer ma vie à tout jamais.

Tout commença un vendredi après-midi. J'étais à Metropolis, dans un vieil entrepôt qui servait de Q.G. à Black Mask et à ses hommes. J'étais là pour un règlement de compte.

"Tu es à l'heure, mon ami." Dit Black Mask.

Il était assit devant une table, entouré des ses hommes de mains, dans une immense pièce peu éclairée. Je surgis dans l'ombre, devant eux.

"C'est vraiment étrange. J'ai comme l'impression que tes hommes sont de moins en moins futés." Ai-je dit.

"Alors dans ce cas, tu seras comme nous tous ici : tu sais à présent ce que ça fait quand on arrête de leur donner de la drogue. Sinon, tu savais que la Justice League a reçu l'ordre du gouvernement de trouver tous les criminels de Gotham et de Metropolis." Dit Black Mask.

"Un peu que je le sais, ma poule. Et alors ?"

"Alors ? Il semblerait, d'après ce que j'ai vu aux infos, qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux, mes hommes y compris. Tu le savais, ça ?"

"Effectivement, ça par contre, je ne le savais pas." Lui ai-je répondu avant de sortir aussitôt mon sabre.

"Ma parole, n'est-ce pas touchant ? Le guerrier solitaire paré pour son ultime combat." Se moque Black Mask.

"Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi j'ai voulu ce dernier face à face avec toi : ça fait longtemps que tu aurais dû me payer pour le dernier boulot que j'ai fait pour toi, et qui a en plus failli me coûter la peau des fesses."

"Ah tiens donc. Et moi qui croyais que tu avais plus d'affection pour l'action et le crime que le pognon."

Malgré sa tête carbonisée, j'arrivais à sentir son sourire maléfique alors qu'il fumait son cigare.

"Aussi." Je lui ai répondu juste avant de me lancer sur ses hommes.

J'ai foncé sur eux en les transperçant de mon long sabre, les uns après les autres. Ils ont tous vidé leurs cartouches de munitions sur moi, mais aucun n'a réussi à me tuer avec. Pour ce qui est de les tuer, rien de plus simple quand on arrive à éviter leurs attaques à l'aide de quelques figures acrobatiques. Et dire que j'ai de quoi devenir cascadeur au cinéma. En à peine deux minutes, ils étaient tous morts. Leur sang gisait encore sur mon arme.

"Impressionnant. Mais ça n'empêche que tu as toujours été une véritable ordure, Deathstroke." Dit Black Mask.

"Finissons-en, tout de suite !" Lui dis-je en m'avançant vite vers lui.

"Soit. Mais si tu me le permets." Me dit-il.

Black Mask fait passer sa main vers l'une des poches arrière de son pantalon. Très méfiant, je saisis l'une de mes armes à feu sans vraiment la sortir. Black Mask sort sa main de sa poche et met un bandeau autour de ses yeux.

"Je veux bien mourir de ta main et dans une souffrance atroce mais si je n'ai pas envie de voir ça, c'est mon problème."

Je me suis approché de lui et me mis en positon pour le tuer. Plaçant ainsi mon sabre devant sa gorge, prêt à le décapiter. Cependant, je lui ai au moins laissé le temps de fumer une dernière fois son cigare.

"(soupir) Quelle journée. Enfin… vas-y."

Sans hésiter, je lui ai coupé la tête. Je ne regrettais rien. Pas un seul remords dans mon esprit. Mais bientôt, tout cela allait changer. Je l'ai regardé une dernière fois en rangeant mon sabre.

"Si tu te sens moins vaincu en mourant ainsi, c'est ton choix. Pauvre mec." Ai-je dit à la tête décapitée de ma victime.

C'est là qu'arriva le miracle. À plusieurs mètres de moi, derrière une autre table, une lumière est apparue. Je l'ai tout de suite aperçue et me suis mis en position défensive. Quelque secondes après, la lumière disparut et là, j'entendis les pleurs d'un bébé. Je me suis doucement dirigé vers l'endroit d'où j'entendais les pleurs. Quand j'arrive sur place, je découvris effectivement un bébé, enroulé dans un petit drap blanc et avec un petit collier en or sur lui. C'est en m'apercevant que le bébé cessa de pleurer. Je me suis approché de lui et l'examinait de plus près, en commençant par le collier. J'ai lu à haute voix ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus :

" _Bloom_ ? C'est comme ça que tu t'appelles ?"

J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Bloom me regarda en souriant et en poussant un petit rire de bébé très mignon.

"C'est un joli nom."

Bloom commença à mâchouiller un bout du drap qui l'enveloppait. De mon côté, je me suis levé pour m'en aller, en laissant Bloom ici, sans aucun remords. Quand je commençais à m'éloigner d'elle, elle se remit à pleurer. Je me suis tourné vers elle.

"Écoute. Si tu pense pouvoir compter sur moi pour m'occuper de toi, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Vu ? Démerde-toi !"

Je suis reparti alors que les pleurs de l'enfant devenaient de plus en plus forts. Mais je me suis lentement arrêté lorsque la mémoire m'est revenue. Ces pleurs m'ont rappelé mon unique remords.

 **-Vietnam, 1973-**

Après un court combat avec des Viêt-Cong qui nous ont tendu une embuscade dans un petit village, nous avons fini par capturer tous les villageois afin de les interroger. Un hélicoptère a ensuite atterri sur les lieux.

"Soldat Wilson ! C'est du beau travail !"

"Merci, mon colonel. Au fait, me permettez-vous de vous poser une question ?" Lui-ai-je demandé.

"Je vous écoute."

"Eh bien, nous avons pu constater que ces villageois ne sont nullement impliqués dans l'organisation de cette embuscade. Du coup, je me disais que nous pourrions éviter de leur faire du mal, ne serait-ce qu'aux femmes et aux enfants."

Le colonel s'arrêta et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Auriez-vous de la bonté, Wilson ?"

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est que-"

"On les tuera tous, s'ils ne nous laissent pas le choix ! Compris ?"

"…Bien, mon colonel."

Je me suis ensuite dirigé vers le groupe de villageois. Ils avaient tous des visages traumatisés. Parmi eux, il y avait une jeune femme, tenant son bébé dans les bras. La voir effrayée me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. J'avais besoin de la rassurer.

"Chuuuut… tout va bien se passer. On ne va pas vous tuer. D'accord ?" Lui dis-je.

La villageoise acquiesça en réponse. Visiblement, elle comprend ma langue.

"Wilson ! Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez avec cette femme ?" Intervint le colonel.

"Rien, mon colonel. Je ne faisais que la rassurer."

"Vous deux ! Amenez cette femme ici tout de suite !" Dit-il en envoyant deux soldats.

"Mon colonel ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez en tête !" Lui ai-je demandé.

"Il me semble que je ne vous ai rien demandé !"

J'ai vu un soldat prendre l'enfant des bras de sa mère j'ai voulu intervenir, et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

"Non ! Non ! Pas mon bébé ! Non !"

J'entendis le bébé hurler, voulant absolument retourner avec sa maman. Cela me rendit fou.

"Eh ! Toi ! Relâche l'enfant, tout de suite !" Lui ai-je ordonné.

"T'as pas d'ordre à me donner, Slade !" M'a répondu ce soldat.

Je l'ai frappé et repris aussi vite le bébé. La mère a couru pour le récupérer. Mais hélas, un autre soldat, pensant qu'elle allait m'attaquer, ouvrit le feu sur elle. Quand elle reprit le bébé, le tireur manqua son coup et tua son enfant. Ce jour-là, j'ai assisté à une mort atroce que je n'ai pas pu éviter. La mère est tombée en larmes, alors que j'étais là, debout et extrêmement choqué. J'ai tenté d'apporter mon réconfort à la mère. J'ai commencé à laisser couler quelques larmes.

"Je… je suis vraiment désolé."

Elle savait que je n'étais pas la cause de la mort de son enfant. J'ai voulu l'aider. Elle savait que je n'étais pas comme les autres soldats de mon unité. Elle s'enfouit dans mes bras et je l'étreignis en retour pour la réconforter.

 **-Présent-**

La mort de ce bébé vietnamien que je n'ai pas pu empêcher continuait à me hanter durant de longues années. Mais avec le temps, et l'alcool, j'avais finalement réussi par mettre ce souvenir de côté jusqu'à totalement l'oublier, sans y penser une seule seconde de plus, du moins, jusqu'à maintenant. Les pleurs de Bloom me rappellent ceux de cet enfant vietnamien que j'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux.

Il y avait comme quelque chose au fond de moi qui me disait d'aller chercher Bloom, et de prendre soin d'elle… comme si elle était ma fille. Elle est seule et ne pourra pas survivre sans quelqu'un pour la guider dans ce monde qui n'est sûrement pas le sien.

J'ai enlevé mon casque et la regarda attentivement, car j'avais un choix à faire : continuer à être Deathstroke, un mercenaire-assassin sans le moindre scrupule ni sentiment. Ou devenir juste Slade Wilson, simple citoyen, et père d'une fille à élever.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrivai. J'avais envie de laisser tomber tout ça, tous ces massacres, rien que pour l'argent. J'avais envie de devenir une personne normale, un citoyen comme les autres, un père de famille. Je me suis retourné et suis revenu vers Bloom pour la prendre dans mes bras. Quand je la tenais, elle cessa de pleurer. Rien qu'en la regardant, je me sentais heureux et rempli de bonheur au fond de moi.

Tout à coup, elle leva son bras pour essayer de toucher mon bandeau recouvrant mon œil droit. Ce petit comportement d'enfant me fit rire de joie. Et puis, quand Bloom toucha mon bandeau, quelque chose se produisit. Elle laissa échapper une magie de sa main qui s'implanta dans mon œil droit.

Sous le choc, j'ai doucement enlevé mon bandeau, et là… je vois. Mon œil droit s'est rétablit comme avant. J'étais tellement ému et en même temps choqué en me rendant compte que Bloom possédait des pouvoirs apparemment magiques. Laissant couler une larme de joie, je l'ai embrassée sur le front avant de lui parler d'une voix calme et émue.

"Merci."

Puis j'ai posé mon casque sur la table à côté de nous. En voyant mon casque, je me suis rappelé qui j'étais et des actes meurtriers que j'avais commis. Je me suis juré de devenir quelqu'un de bon, et d'offrir une vie normale et tranquille à Bloom, pour son présent comme pour son avenir. Je ferai tout pour qu'elle ne devienne jamais comme Deathstroke, ni comme l'un de ces super-héros de la Justice League ou des Teen Titans.

J'ai jeté un dernier regard sur mon casque avant de m'enfuir avec Bloom dans mes bras, vers une vie et un avenir meilleur, surtout pour elle.


	2. Chapitre 2

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongChapitre 2/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Quand nous sommes sortis de l'entrepôt, le ciel était couvert. Je me suis faufilé à travers une ruelle où des voitures de police étaient garées à l'autre bout. La police venait d'arriver et au vu des policiers peu nombreux, tout porte à croire que l'assaut venait tout juste d'être donné. J'aperçus une camionnette de police garée à quelques mètres de nous. Ce sera parfait. Discrètement, je me dirigeai vers la camionnette, me suis installé dedans et mis Bloom sur le siège passager, en lui attachant sa ceinture bien sûr. Après avoir trouvé les clefs, j'ai démarré le véhicule et nous étions enfin partis. Mais pour aller où ?/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Nous avons fait une escale à un garage désaffecté où je cachais plusieurs affaires m'appartenant. Par chance, en fouillant bien, j'ai retrouvé mon vieil appareil photo (un polaroid). Une idée me vint alors à l'esprit. Je pris Bloom dans mes bras avec un doux sourire./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Regarde, Bloom. Un appareil photo. On va prendre une photo tous les deux. Elle sera la première de notre futur album de famille. Qu'est que tu en dis ?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Je pris Bloom dans mon bras droit et l'appareil dans la main gauche pour nous photographier tous les deux. Je pris un cliché. Après le flash lumineux, la photo sortit de l'appareil et nous l'avons admirée. Nous avons l'air si heureux dessus./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ne t'en fais pas, Bloom. On ira loin d'ici pour avoir une vie normale. Je trouverai une maison." Lui dis-je alors qu'elle me regardait avec des yeux adorables./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"J'y ai ensuite déposé mon costume avant que nous ne puissions reprendre la route. On a roulé loin de Metropolis pour gagner la campagne. Je me suis arrêté dans une station service pour nous acheter à manger. Durant le voyage, j'avais beaucoup réfléchi à l'idée de devenir papa. Après tout, prendre soin d'un enfant est un rôle de père, non ? Je l'emmènerai à l'école où elle se fera des amis pendant que je serai au travail. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour j'aurai la possibilité d'être enfin un citoyen comme les autres. Pour moi, Bloom est un cadeau pour me prouver que je vaux mieux que de tuer des gens. Elle est ma rédemption./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Deux heures de route sous la pluie. Nous avons enfin atteint la campagne où j'ai grandis étant jeune. Quelque part dans la région se trouvait une maison, celle où je suis né et où j'ai vécu durant une grande partie de ma jeunesse, ça semble être l'endroit parfait où nous installer./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Puis nous sommes arrivés à un croisement. J'ai pris la direction à gauche. C'est alors que j'aperçus une silhouette sous la pluie, que je ne pus identifier seulement lorsque mes phares l'éclairèrent suffisamment. Un homme se tenait au milieu de la route. En réalité, ce n'était pas un humain, mais un alien. J'ai tout de suite reconnu son costume bleu agrémenté d'une cape rouge et d'un symbole sur sa poitrine représentant un grand S. C'était celui qui se fait nommer « L'Homme d'Acier »./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Réagissant au plus vite en comprenant ce qu'il allait arriver, j'ai lâché le volant et pris Bloom dans mes bras de manière à bien la protéger. Puis d'un seul coup de poing, Superman a frappé le véhicule et nous a envoyé faire plusieurs roulades sur une grande étendue d'herbe. Le véhicule s'est enfin immobilisé quand nous avons heurté une vieille grange. Je tenais encore Bloom fermement dans mes bras alors qu'elle pleurait. J'ai essayé de la rassurer./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Bloom. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Ne pleure pas. Je… écoute, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je-" Lui dis-je avant que Superman ne vienne arracher la porte derrière moi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Je me suis dépêché de cacher Bloom avant qu'il ne saisisse mon pied et me jette à plusieurs mètres sur le sol boueux./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""C'est fini, Deathstroke. Tout est fini." Me dit-il. "Reste à terre !"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Non. Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne suis plus Deathstroke." Lui ai-je dit en me relevant. "J'ai cessé d'être-"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"C'est alors que des bruits de pleurs m'interrompirent dans ma phrase. Ces pleurs venaient de Bloom, elle avait besoin de moi. Superman entendit aussi les pleurs. Après s'être tourné vers le véhicule d'où provenait les pleurs, il se retourna vers moi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Un bébé ? Tu as kidnappé un bébé ?" Me demanda-t-il avec un ton choqué./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Non, pas du tout. C-Cette enfant est ma fille." Lui ai-je répondu./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Et depuis quand as-tu une fille ?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"J'étais sans voix ce coup-ci. Comment réussir à le convaincre de ce que j'affirmais là ? Tout ce que je voulais était qu'il me laisse partir avec ma Bloom./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""C'est… c'est… cette enfant était seule. Je l'ai trouvée. Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle, et j'étais là." Ai-je dit./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Il y eut quelques secondes de silence gênantes. Puis, Superman se retourna et commença à marcher vers le véhicule./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Non ! Ne t'approche pas d'elle !" Ai-je crié en commençant à courir./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"C'est alors que j'ai été frappé par quelque chose d'invisible… et rapide. C'était Barry Allen, l'homme le plus rapide du monde, Le Flash. Il m'a donné un coup rapide en pleine figure de manière à me faire tomber par terre./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Regarde toujours des deux côtés avant de traverser, Slady. On ne sait jamais sur quoi tu peux tomber. Genre, quelque chose qui fait emmeep-meep/em !" Me dit-il./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Slady. C'est fou à quel point je peux détester ce surnom qu'il me donne sans arrêt. Quoi de plus normal pour un gars comique qui parle beaucoup, surtout quand c'est un jeune. De son côté, Superman avait pris Bloom dans ses bras. Ma peur qu'il me la prenne grandissait sauvagement en moi. Il me dévisagea avec un regard sombre./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Qu'avais-tu l'intention de faire avec cette enfant, Deathstroke ?" Demanda-t-il./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Elle… je… je t'en prie, Superman, rends-la-moi. Elle est tout ce que j'ai à présent. Je t'en prie." Je l'ai supplié./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Son regard s'adoucit. Il a hésité pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne sa décision. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il s'est envolé, avec ma Bloom./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Non ! Bloom !" Ai-je hurlé en me relevant./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Flash a une nouvelle fois foncé à vive allure et m'a encore frappé pour me remettre à terre./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Waouh. Ce coup-là, il aurait été Chuck Norris Approved. Non, tu crois pas ?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Je me fichais royalement de ses blagues, j'étais anéanti au fond de moi. Mon cœur se brisait en morceaux. Je venais de perdre ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde. J'ai commencé à pleurer avec une tristesse que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis si longtemps./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Me voyant en larmes, Flash devint moins comique tout à coup. Il commençait à se sentir coupable, d'avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible. Mais en cet instant, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais était Bloom, mon petit ange. On venait de me l'arracher. Moi qui étais prêt à tout donner pour elle, pour qu'elle soit heureuse./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"La police débarqua à son tour sur place avec une dizaine de voitures. Les flics sont sortis en restant planqués derrière les portes de leurs véhicules, les armes pointées sur moi./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Les mains en l'air, Deathstroke ! Et que ça saute !" Dit l'un d'entre eux./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"En cet instant de malheur, je n'étais pas en état de vouloir me battre ou de résister. Alors j'ai tout simplement obéi et j'ai mis mes mains sur la tête. Les flics étaient plutôt surpris par mon attitude obéissante. Ils sont ensuite venus vers moi pour me mettre les menottes et m'ont embarqué. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance pour moi. Aucune./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongDeux heures plus tard/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"La police m'a ramené à Metropolis. Là-bas, je suis passé par un procès rapide avant de me retrouver en prison. Dieu soit loué qu'ils ne m'aient pas envoyé à Arkham./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"J'ai été placé dans une cellule humide et très sale. Il y avait une fenêtre avec des barreaux, mais je pouvais au moins apercevoir la lumière du jour. Je me suis assis sur le lit de ma cellule, perdu dans mes pensées, triste, anéanti et plus malheureux que jamais./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"J'ai perdu mon enfant. Une enfant très spéciale, venue d'un autre monde, et qui m'a en plus réparé mon œil droit. Où était-elle à présent ? Qu'est-ce que Superman allait faire d'elle ? Tant de questions auxquelles je ne trouverai de réponse que si je parvenais à sortir d'ici. Je me suis levé pour me mettre devant la fenêtre, et j'ai prié./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Ne t'en fais pas, Bloom. Je vais te retrouver. Papa va venir te chercher. Rien ne m'arrêtera. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Tout ce que je peux espérer en attendant est que tu ailles bien, où que tu sois." Ai-je commencé avant de laisser tomber des larmes. "Ne t'en fais pas, mon petit ange, papa va venir te chercher, je te le promets."/p 


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 _Point de vue régulier_

 _Appartement de Clark Kent et Lois Lane, le soir_

Lois était allongée sur son canapé avec Bloom dans ses bras. Elle la berçait et la caressait tendrement. Peu après, la fenêtre de son balcon s'ouvrit puis une personne rentra à l'intérieur du salon : son fiancé Clark Kent.

"J'ai ramené des couches pour bébé et un berceau qui, j'espère, sera confortable pour Bloom." Dit-il.

Lois lui sourit en réponse. Mais son regard devint moins joyeux lorsqu'elle baissa à nouveaux les yeux sur l'enfant dans ses bras.

"Lois ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Je trouve ça malsain de lui avoir arraché cette petite fille de ses mains. Peut-être n'avait-il pas de mauvaises intentions pour elle."

"Deathstroke est un assassin et Bloom possède des pouvoirs surpuissants. En la kidnappant, il en aurait fait une machine à tuer des plus efficaces."

"Tu ne peux pas lire dans les pensées des autres, Clark. Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances là."

"Bloom est plus en sécurité avec nous qu'avec Deathstroke. Ne penses-tu pas que c'est mieux ainsi ?"

Lois fixa son fiancé dans les yeux du mieux possible.

"Dis-moi la vérité. Quand tu as pris la décision d'emporter Bloom avec toi, qu'as-tu laissé parler au fond de toi ? Le cœur de Clark ? Ou l'instinct de Superman ?"

Clark se retrouvait sans voix et partit ranger les commissions. Quand il revint dans le salon, il étreignit sa fiancée et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le couple regarda l'enfant en train de dormir paisiblement.

"Parle-moi un peu de ses pouvoirs." Dit Lois. Clark laissa échapper un petit soupir.

"Après que j'ai laissé Flash se charger de Deathstroke, les pleurs de Bloom n'ont cessé d'augmenter, comme si elle avait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Elle se mettait en colère et j'ai vu ses mains s'envelopper de flammes extrêmement brûlantes, aussi brûlantes que l'enfer. Mais hormis le fait que j'étais sensible à ces flammes, j'ai tout de suite compris que ça n'était pas des flammes ordinaires c'était de la magie pure." Explique Clark.

Lois se blottit un peu mieux contre son fiancé.

"Crois le ou non, mais j'ai suis parvenu à la calmer en la laissant sucer mon index. Sa magie s'est adoucie en même temps que ses larmes. Encore plus tard, je suis allé fouiller dans les fichiers centraux pour voir si elle avait des parents, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Encore pire, il n'existait aucun acte de naissance correspondant au nom de Bloom. Pendant un instant, j'avais l'impression de tenir un véritable fantôme dans mes bras. Tout ce que je savais de son identité était son nom gravé sur le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou."

"Et comment es-tu certain qu'elle n'est pas de ce monde ?"

"Ses signes vitaux ne correspondent pas à celle d'un terrien normal, et encore moins à celle d'un kryptonien. Nous sommes pareils, elle et moi : deux individus venant d'un autre monde."

"Elle n'est plus seule à présent, tout comme toi."

Cette réponse fit sourire Clark. Mais en revenant sur ce que Lois lui avait dit tout à l'heure, il se posa la question : avait-il vraiment fait le bon choix ? Encore aujourd'hui, il se souvenait du visage de Slade quand celui-ci lui avait supplié de lui rendre Bloom. Et si c'était vrai ? Est-ce que Deathstroke aurait fini par reconnaître ses péchés ? Était-ce vraiment la meilleure chose à faire de lui prendre son enfant ? Le doute envahissait l'esprit de l'Homme d'Acier.

* * *

 _Point de vue de Slade Wilson_

 _Prison de Metropolis_

Tous les jours, la même chose. Je reste allongé sur mon lit de cellule et je ne pense qu'à une seule chose : Bloom. C'est une perte dont je ne me remettrais jamais. Et dire que j'étais sur le point de commencer une vie meilleure avec la plus belle fille du monde, et il a fallu que Superman interfère.

Autant je préfère rester dans ma cellule plutôt que d'être en compagnie des autres détenus. À chaque fois, je croise le chemin d'un type que j'ai sévèrement tabassé auparavant. Les repas en prison se déroulent toujours de la même manière : je mange sans rien dire, parfois je ne touche pas à mon assiette, et puis un gars se pointe derrière moi, il heurte mon visage contre la table et commence ensuite par me frapper le plus durement possible. Si j'avais voulu, je lui aurai retourné les membres, brisé sa mâchoire et rompu son cou sans aucun problème particulier mais là, je n'en avais pas envie. Je ne voulais plus blesser qui que ce soit. Alors je me suis laissé frapper et frapper jusqu'à ce que les gardiens interviennent. Et c'est comme ça tous les jours.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais plus à faire du mal comme avant ? Pourquoi je n'osais plus lever la main sur quelqu'un ? C'était comme si la violence avait disparu de mon esprit, et cela avait de grandes conséquences sur mes gestes.

En vérité, je savais parfaitement pourquoi. Je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit, pour Bloom. J'ai voulu changer pour elle, pour devenir une personne bien et le père qu'elle mérite à juste titre. Et c'est un serment que je ne renierai jamais, pour rien au monde. Est-ce que c'était la magie de Bloom qui était derrière mon changement de comportement ? Un jour peut-être le saurai-je.

Une nuit, il m'est arrivé quelque chose de merveilleux. Alors que j'étais emporté par le sommeil, un homme apparut dans ma cellule un homme venant de partout et de nulle part à la fois : le Docteur Fate. Il était au courant pour Bloom et pour mon chagrin. Alors, cette nuit-là, il m'a offert un cadeau.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Slade. Pour toi et pour ta fille adoptive que tu aimes tant. Tout ce que je peux faire pour toi est ceci." Me dit-il alors que je dormais.

Doucement, il posa le bout de ses doigts sur les deux côtés de ma tête et plaça un sort dans mon esprit. Et à partir de ce moment, j'ai rêvé.

Toutes les images que je voyais semblaient si réelles. Je découvrais la vie que j'aurais dû avoir avec Bloom. Dans ce rêve, nous passions de bon moment entre père et fille. Je lui apprenais à marcher, nous jouions dans l'herbe, je lui offrais une glace, je venais la chercher à l'école, elle était si heureuse de me revoir qu'elle sautait dans mes bras et me serrait avec tout son amour. Je lui lisais des histoires avant de dormir et je laissais la porte de sa chambre entrouverte pour qu'elle puisse venir dormir avec moi si elle faisait des cauchemars. Nous fêtions ses anniversaires, nous cuisinions ensemble. Et en plus, elle m'appelait « papa ». On était si heureux.

Mais après, je me suis réveillé. Ça m'a fait très mal de me rendre compte que ce que j'ai cru être vrai n'était que le fruit de mon imagination.

"Ce… ce n'était qu'un rêve ?" Ai-je dit avant de tomber en larmes. "Pourquoi ça n'était qu'un rêve ? Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être la réalité ? Pourquoi ?"

Ai-je vraiment commis trop de péchés pour que le bonheur n'est point le droit d'exister en dehors de mes rêves ? N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen pour moi d'avoir la possibilité de devenir une personne bien ? Est-ce que je ne mérite vraiment pas la rédemption, ni le bonheur ? Et aussi… pourquoi n'aurai-je pas le droit d'avoir une famille ?

Pourquoi ?

* * *

 **6 ans plus tard**

À l'origine, j'avais été condamné à perpétuité. Mais après six longues années de bonne conduite et de non violence, j'allais enfin être relâché. J'étais assis sur une chaise, dans une pièce vide avec une table et une autre chaise en face de moi. C'est la nouvelle sénatrice en personne qui se présenta à moi.

"Détenu n°79 : Slade Wilson." Dit-elle.

"Oui ? C'est moi." Ai-je répondu d'un ton calme.

"Je tenais à me présenter personnellement devant vous pour vous annoncer une nouvelle qui pourrai vous ravir : suite à vos années de bonne conduite en détention, la cour qui vous avait condamné à vie vous offre finalement la possibilité de vous redonner la liberté."

"À ce point là ?"

"Cette décision a été prise suite à la vue de vos progrès de comportement. Vous êtes libre à présent. Mais avant que vous ne puissiez partir, j'aurai une question à vous poser : qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire, une fois dehors ?" M'a-t-elle demandé.

J'ai beaucoup hésité sur ce que j'allais lui sortir.

"…Je… il y a quelqu'un que j'aime énormément et que je souhaiterais beaucoup revoir." Ai-je finalement répondu.

Ça l'a visiblement convaincue. Un peu après, on m'a redonné mes dernières affaires personnelles et parmi elles, il y en avait une qui m'a beaucoup manqué : la photo que j'avais prise avec Bloom. Quel soulagement de revoir une image de mon petit ange.

Comme vêtements, on m'a refilé un jean bleu foncé, un t-shirt blanc, des bottes militaires et une veste militaire noire. J'avais aussi une petite somme d'argent sur moi. Une fois en dehors de prison, j'ai respiré l'air frais du début de l'automne. Bon sang, ce que c'est bon.

Même si j'étais libre, je n'avais plus qu'un seul but bien précis : retrouver ma Bloom et commencer une vie normale en tant que bon père, comme je l'avais entrepris. Seigneur, je n'ose pas imaginer à quel point elle a dû grandir depuis toutes ces années. Il me tarde tellement de la revoir. Mais comment la retrouver ? Tout d'abord, il faut que je retrouve celui qui me l'a volé.

Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour moi puisque je connais l'identité de Superman : Clark Kent. J'ai parcouru Metropolis et suis entré dans la première cabine téléphonique se trouvant sur mon chemin. J'ai regardé dans l'annuaire pour trouver l'adresse de Kent. Une fois l'adresse trouvé, j'ai discrètement pris la page de l'annuaire et je m'y suis rendu au plus vite.

Après une demi-heure de trajet, le temps de me rendre à l'autre bout de Metropolis, je suis enfin arrivé à l'adresse voulue. Seulement, une fois là-bas, qu'est-ce que j'aillais bien pouvoir faire ? Quand je suis arrivé devant l'immeuble où vivent Clark Kent et Lois Lane, je suis resté debout sur le trottoir d'en face, à surveiller la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. À plusieurs reprises, je levais les yeux vers les fenêtres dans l'espoir de les localiser. En bref, je suis resté debout pendant deux heures, sous le léger vent frais de l'automne.

J'ai été patient, très patient. Jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive enfin Kent sortir de l'immeuble pour se rendre je ne sais où. Si je le suivais, peut-être allait-il me conduire à Bloom et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Il s'est rendu devant une école primaire. Je suis resté sur le trottoir d'en face en restant caché derrière un arbre. Quant à l'Homme d'Acier, il attendait devant une grille à côté d'autres adultes. Puis, on entendit la sonnerie de l'école la grille s'ouvrit, les enfants sortirent en courant pour rejoindre leurs parents. Kent attendit encore un peu et se mit à sourire en disant :

"Bloom !"

Bien sûr, je m'attendais à l'entendre appeler son prénom et pourtant, en entendant ça, j'ai faillit sursauter. C'est alors que j'aperçus une petite fille aux cheveux roux flamboyants courir vers Kent.

"Papa !" Dit-elle en sautant dans ses bras.

…J'étais horrifié et sans voix. C'était bien elle. C'était ma fille. Ma Bloom. Mon petit ange. Quelque part, j'étais heureux de la revoir, mais j'étais surtout anéanti. Mon cœur se brisait encore plus violemment que la fois où j'ai été séparé de Bloom. Je ne pouvais croire qu'elle pouvait être heureuse avec ce monstre qui m'a fait beaucoup de mal. Et moi qui, durant toutes mes années de prison, ai tant rêvé d'entendre Bloom m'appeler « papa », et je découvre que c'est Superman qu'elle nomme ainsi. Il me l'a volée. Il m'a volé ce que j'avais de plus cher en ce monde.

Ils sont ensuite rentrés chez eux, sans se soucier de quoi que soit. Pendant que personne ne me voyait, je me suis enfui avec les larmes aux yeux. Le chagrin était si fort que cela me fit accélérer mon rythme automatiquement. J'ai couru jusqu'à trouver une ruelle déserte où je me suis réfugié. Après m'être caché de manière à ce que personne ne puisse me voir, je suis tombé à genoux et j'ai pleuré aussi longtemps que j'en avais besoin.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Durant les années qui ont suivi, j'avais l'impression d'être devenu un fantôme. Que pouvais-je bien faire maintenant que je n'avais plus rien ? Ma maison avait été vendue, mes vieilles affaires confisquées, alors quoi à présent ? J'étais devenu un sans-abri qui dormait dans la rue. Bien sûr, je pourrai retourner vivre dans ma campagne natale, comme je l'avais entrepris ; mais seul, ça n'aurait pas d'intérêt pour moi.

Chaque jour, je me levais tôt et marchais dans Metropolis, tout le temps aux mêmes endroits, à suivre le même parcours. La raison de tout ça est que je veillais sur quelqu'un. Je veillais sur ma Bloom. Je la suivais discrètement et la surveillait au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose, que je puisse lui venir en aide.

Voilà pourquoi je restais : pour protéger ma fille. Je sais que c'était plutôt inutile de ma part puisque Bloom avait toujours ses parents à ses côtés pour veiller sur elle. Alors pourquoi continuai-je à la suivre ainsi ? Parce que je lui avais promis d'être toujours là pour elle, de la protéger, et que j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour elle. Mais aussi parce que j'avais besoin de la revoir. Elle me manque tellement. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour avoir la possibilité de la serrer dans mes bras et lui dire que je l'aime.

Le voilà mon nouveau quotidien. J'avais cru que ça allait être comme ça tout le temps maintenant. Mais j'étais loin de penser juste. Puis un jour, j'ai remarqué que cela allait bientôt faire 6 ans que j'ai rencontré Bloom. Si c'est aussi le jour où Superman l'a emportée, ça doit vouloir dire que c'est bientôt sa fête d'anniversaire. J'ai manqué un grand nombre de ses anniversaires, pas question que je rate celui-ci, en restant à l'écart bien sûr. Par contre, il était hors de question que je m'y rende sans avoir un cadeau à offrir à Bloom.

Mais avant toutes choses, je dois savoir où Kent et Lane avaient décidé de fêter l'anniversaire de Bloom. Pour le savoir, j'ai continué à les surveiller en prêtant mieux attention à leurs échanges. D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, l'anniversaire se fêtera chez la mère de Clark Kent, à Smallville au Kansas. Je devais me rendre là-bas au plus vite… mais il me fallait un cadeau.

Pour cela, j'ai été obligé de commettre un vol dans un magasin de jouets. Ça ne m'a vraiment pas fait plaisir, mais au moins, j'avais un cadeau pour ma fille, c'est le plus important. Après avoir galéré pour trouver un emballage cadeau en bon état, de quoi écrire un mot et mettre une étiquette, j'ai pris une voiture (une vieille voiture abandonnée qui est toujours en état de marche) et je me suis rendu chez Martha Kent.

J'ai roulé toute la nuit en essayant de ne pas m'endormir et bon sang, c'était vraiment pas simple. Après des heures de route, de Metropolis jusqu'à Smallville, je suis enfin parvenu à trouver la ferme de Martha Kent. Pour ne pas me faire remarquer, j'ai garé ma voiture près d'une forêt à deux kilomètres de la ferme. Une fois à l'aise, je me suis endormi du mieux que je pouvais. J'étais impatient de pouvoir offrir mon cadeau à ma Bloom, même si je ne pouvais faire partie de la fête.

* * *

 **Le jour de l'anniversaire de Bloom**

Je suis crevé. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Mais rien, pas même le manque de sommeil, ne pourra m'arrêter en cette journée spéciale. J'ai marché jusqu'à la ferme des Kent, et une fois arrivé, je suis passé par un champ de maïs se trouvant juste à côté et je m'y suis réfugié en attendant le bon moment.

Plus tard, vers 14h, j'ai été surpris par l'atterrissage de Superman devant sa maison. Il avait emmené Lois et Bloom en volant jusqu'ici. Bloom couru dans les bras de Martha, si contente de la retrouver. Le fait de voir ma fille heureuse me faisait du bien au fond de moi. Cela me fit sourire. Toute la famille est restée à l'intérieur pendant un bon moment et moi, planqué dans mon coin, je me demandais si j'arriverai à tenir longtemps sans manger ni boire de la journée.

À un moment donné, j'ai vu Martha et Lois sortir de l'autre côté de la maison. Je les ai discrètement suivies pour ne pas les perdre de vue. Lorsque je pouvais enfin voir l'autre côté de la maison, je vis deux tables avec des cadeaux sur l'une et un buffet riche en friandises sur l'autre. Lorsqu'elles sont reparties peu après, je me suis précipité le plus vite possible pour déposer mon cadeau sur la table avec les autres.

Une fois cela fait, je suis retourné me cacher dans le champ et j'y suis resté. En attendant le début de la fête, j'ai fini par m'endormir à cause de mon manque de sommeil.

Peu avant 17h, je me suis réveillé lorsque la famille est sortie de la maison pour se rendre de l'autre côté. Superman emmena Bloom en lui cachant les yeux, pour lui faire la surprise. Ça me rendit en colère de le voir poser ses sales pattes sur ma Bloom. Je les ai suivis et me suis arrêté sous le choc quand j'ai vu la surprise qui attendait Bloom : les invités.

"Tu es prête, ma chérie ?" Demanda Superman.

"Prête." Répondit Bloom.

Superman enleva ses mains des yeux de Bloom, et alors là…

"SURPRISE !" Hurlèrent les invités.

Bloom fut tellement émerveillée par les invités venus spécialement pour son anniversaire. Parmi eux se trouvait une bonne partie de la Justice League : Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince, Victor Stone, Barry Allen et Hal Jordan. Encore plus surprenant : les Teen Titans étaient là aussi. Ils ont dû arrivés sur place pendant que je dormais tout à l'heure. Bloom était plus heureuse que jamais de revoir ou de rencontrer ses héros. Les uns après les autres, elle les étreignit de joie.

"Tonton Bruce !" Dit-elle.

"Bonjour ma grande. Joyeux anniversaire." Dit Bruce en l'étreignant.

Lorsque Bloom courut vers Diana, elle fut aussitôt chopée par Barry Allen, toujours plus rapide que les autres.

"Tonton Barry !" Dit Bloom en rigolant.

"C'est toujours les femmes d'abord. Alors aujourd'hui, c'est Tonton Barry avant Tata Diana pour les gros câlins." Dit Flash.

"Tu ne manques vraiment pas d'air, Barry." Dit Wonder Woman en souriant.

"Mille excuses, votre altesse." Répondit-il en s'inclinant.

Ils passèrent tous un agréable moment. Bloom parlait et jouait avec certains d'entre eux pendant que les autres ne faisaient que discuter. Ça a duré deux bonnes heures. Je me rappelle à quel point Bloom était fascinée par les histoires que lui racontaient les héros, surtout celles qui parlaient d'altitude.

"Et t'as vraiment pas eu peur la première fois que tu as décollé du sol ?" Demanda-t-elle, l'air très intéressée.

"J'aurais dû." Lui répondit Hal Jordan. "En revanche, et crois le ou non, mais j'aurai eu plus de chance d'avoir peur que la première fois où je me suis envolé dans l'espace."

Plus tard, ce fut l'heure du gâteau. Cyborg alluma les bougies et tous ont chanté bon anniversaire. Bloom fit un vœu en soufflant sur les bougies et tout le monde applaudît. Je n'ai jamais su quel était son vœu, mais je suis sûr que ça devait être un beau vœu.

Elle partit faire un aller-retour à dos de Flash et même une petite promenade dans l'espace avec Green Lantern. Là-haut, elle fut éblouie par la beauté du soleil et des étoiles. Bloom s'était vraiment bien amusée. Quel bien cela pouvait me faire de la voir sourire dans la plus grande joie. Ensuite, arriva le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux. On pourrait dire que Bloom a été sacrément gâtée cette année. Elle avait reçu toutes sortes de cadeaux aussi fous les uns que les autres.

Elle ouvrit ensuite le cadeau de ses parents : une collection de jouets-figurines. Quoi de plus normal pour une fille de son âge, vous me direz. Elle fut même un peu excitée quand elle reçut des livres tirés d'une série qu'elle semble beaucoup appréciée. Au moins, j'aurai appris quelque chose de nouveau sur Bloom : elle est une passionnée de lecture. Puis, vint le moment où Bloom prit mon cadeau pour l'ouvrir ; mon cœur se mit à battre fort.

"Et ce cadeau, il est de la part de qui ?" Demande Lois.

"C'est marqué sur l'étiquette qu'il vient de papa." Répond Bloom.

Superman prit un air confus et intrigué. Il vérifia le contenu de mon cadeau avec sa vision à rayon-x, mais ne remarqua rien qui pourrait être dangereux. Bloom ouvrit enfin le cadeau et fit un grand sourire.

"Une peluche Rainbow Dash !" Dit-elle de joie.

Elle prit ensuite un mot que j'avais mis avec le cadeau et le lit à haute voix.

" _De la part de ton père qui t'aime fort_." Lut-elle avant d'étreindre Superman. "Oh merci papa ! Je t'aime fort aussi."

Ses mots m'ont touché. Bien qu'elle ignorait que ce cadeau venait de moi, son vrai père adoptif, je savais que ces compliments m'étaient destinés. J'ai laissé couler une larme de joie avant de marmonner :

"Moi aussi je t'aime, mon ange. Je t'aime tellement." Ai-je dit.

L'Homme d'Acier la serra dans ses bras en essayant de cacher son regard confus.

"Je t'aime aussi, Bloom." Lui dit-il.

Voyant qu'il commençait à soupçonner quelque chose, j'ai aussitôt quitté les lieux. Il valait mieux, sachant qu'il est capable de me repérer avec sa super vision. J'aurais bien voulu rester un peu plus longtemps. Je suis parti loin d'ici, sans réfléchir à ma destination. Mais au fond de moi, j'étais heureux. Les compliments de Bloom raisonnaient encore dans ma tête, et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

* * *

 _Point de vue régulier_

 _Chez Martha Kent, la nuit_

Durant tout le reste de la journée, Bloom n'avait pas lâché le cadeau que je lui avait offert. Quand il se fit tard, Lois partit mettre Bloom au lit.

"Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir dormir avec ta peluche ?" Demande Lois.

"Oui. Comme ça, si je fais un mauvais rêve, Rainbow Dash sera là pour me sauver, comme papa." Dit Bloom.

"Bon d'accord."

"Maman ?"

"Oui, ma puce ?"

"Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrai faire partie des Teen Titans ? Comme ça, je pourrai utiliser mes pouvoirs pour aller sauver des tas de gens." Demanda Bloom pour gagner un petit rire de sa mère adoptive.

"Ça, c'est à ton père qu'il faut en parler. Mais en attendant, il temps de dormir."

Lois se pencha pour lui donner un bisou sur la joue.

"Bonne nuit, Bloom. Joyeux anniversaire."

"Bonne nuit maman. Je t'aime."

Après ça, Lois sortit de la chambre en éteignant la lumière, laissant ainsi Bloom s'endormir paisiblement. Elle se rendit ensuite dans le salon où l'attendait son fiancé.

"Lois. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose." Dit Superman.

"Quoi donc ?"

"À propos de la peluche que Bloom a reçu de ma part."

"Justement, je croyais qu'on devait acheter les cadeaux ensemble."

"Tout le problème est là : ce cadeau n'est pas de moi."

"Comment ça ?"

"Sur l'étiquette, il était marqué que le cadeau venait de moi. Mais Je n'ai pas acheté ce cadeau."

Lois devint inquiète. De là où il se trouvait, Superman pouvait entendre le cœur de sa femme battre de plus en plus vite.

"Il vient de quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas censé être parmi nous aujourd'hui. Et comme je n'ai repéré aucune trace d'un danger quelconque sur cette peluche, je dois en conclure que ça vient de quelqu'un qui aime vraiment notre fille." Explique Superman.

"Et à qui penses-tu ?" Demande Lois.

"J'ai bien une idée. Mais je lui ai assez fait de mal comme ça."

* * *

 **Voilà voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre. Notez que Bloom a six ans maintenant. Et tant que j'y pense, en ce qui concerne Green Lantern, celui-ci a les traits de Dan Amboyer. Et les Teen Titans sont constitué du même groupe que dans la série animée.**

 **À plus pour la suite ;)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Nouveau chapitre. Désolé pour le temps que ça m'a pris, mais écrire le début de ce chapitre a été très compliqué. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

J'étais assis au bord d'une falaise. J'admirais la beauté du lever de soleil. Je ressentais ses rayons chauffants et agréables. Je me suis toujours demandé comment notre étoile du jour pouvait être la source des pouvoirs de Superman. Admirer le panorama d'un aussi beau paysage, il n'y a rien de tel pour réfléchir tranquillement en étant à l'aise. Un coup j'observais l'horizon, un coup je baissais les yeux sur la photo de moi et Bloom.

Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire à présent ? Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. Mon existence est-elle encore utile dans ce monde ? Tant de questions existentielles rebondissaient dans ma tête. Tout ce que je sais est que Bloom est la seule raison pour laquelle je choisis de continuer à vivre.

Je resterai toujours loyal envers ma fille. En y repensant, je me posais une question qui me faisait mal : a-t-elle vraiment besoin de moi ? C'est faux. Elle a besoin de moi, tout comme j'ai besoin d'elle. Mais… et si le destin devait en être ainsi ? Et si je n'étais pas fait pour être une personne ordinaire ? Suis-je condamné à être Deathstroke pour le reste de ma vie ? Je refuse d'y croire.

De toute façon, peu importe ce que me réserve l'avenir, tôt ou tard, il serait peut-être temps pour moi que j'essaie d'aller de l'avant. Parvenir à laisser de côté mon amour paternel pour Bloom risque d'être extrêmement difficile.

Plus tard, je suis rentré à Metropolis où je me suis ensuite installé dans l'appartement merdique d'un petit immeuble désaffecté. Le temps passait. Tous les jours, je restais assis dos contre le mur, à observer sans cesse ma photo de Bloom, comme si j'allais l'oublier si je regardais ailleurs.

Plus le temps passe et plus je sens la colère monter en moi. J'en voulais tellement à Superman. Il m'a tout pris et a ruiné ma vie. C'est alors qu'il m'est venu à l'esprit l'idée de me venger. Mais je devais surtout réfléchir très sérieusement aux conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer :

Si je tue Superman, je lui aurais fait payer pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Mais dans le fond, je risquerai de faire du mal à Bloom ; elle me haïra pour ça, et au final, je me ferai encore plus de mal à moi-même. Ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Mais ai-je vraiment le choix ?

La colère était si forte au fond de moi. J'ai finalement pris la décision de faire payer celui qui m'a tout pris, et ce, peu importe le temps que ça prendra.

 **10 ans plus tard**

Ces dix dernières années, je suis parti en quête pour rassembler tout ce dont il me fallait pour tuer Superman. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de Bloom depuis tout ce temps. J'ai pris et cherché plusieurs contacts qui pourraient m'aider à trouver de la kryptonite. Ce n'est vraiment pas simple puisque la planète en a été purgée depuis des années. Mais je reste dans l'espoir qu'il puisse encore y avoir un seul petit bout restant.

Beaucoup de mes contacts ont tenté de m'éliminer lors de rendez-vous où ils prétendaient avoir trouvé de la kryptonite alors qu'ils avaient les mains vides. Heureusement, j'arrive à m'en sortir, comme toujours. Je me retrouve obligé de casser des gueules, sans tuer qui que soit bien sûr.

Mais en fin de compte, après dix longues années de recherche, un de mes contacts était finalement parvenu à me trouver ce que je cherchais. Et par chance, ça correspondait exactement à ce que j'imaginais. Un petit éclat de kryptonite suffisamment grand pour en faire une balle.

J'avais de quoi tuer Superman. Maintenant, il ne me manquait plus qu'un appât pour le faire venir vers moi. Et je connais bien l'appât qu'il me faut : sa femme, Lois Lane.

Je l'ai kidnappée alors qu'elle rentrait tard de son boulot. Après l'avoir endormie avec du chloroforme, je l'ai emmenée le plus vite possible dans un building désaffecté. L'endroit idéal.

J'ai attaché Lane sur une chaise et l'ai placée au centre d'une grande pièce. De mon côté, je me suis caché un étage au-dessus avec vue sur mon otage. J'ai ensuite chargé un sniper avec une balle de kryptonite. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre.

Il arriva enfin. Superman traversa les murs jusqu'à atterrir à côté de Lois.

"Lois !" Dit-il en venant la détacher.

"C'est un piège, Clark !"

"Je m'y attendais. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venu tout seul."

Je l'avais dans le viseur. Prêt à tirer en plein cœur. Il ne me restait plus qu'à appuyer sur la gâchette. Puis tout à coup, il y eut de la fumée qui aveugla mon viseur. En regardant de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, je me suis retrouvé bouche bée et confus à la fois. Le canon de mon sniper avait complètement fondu.

"Alors, mon gars ? On a laissé le chauffage ouvert ?" Me dit une voix.

Cette voix me rappelait quelqu'un. Doucement, je me suis tourné vers d'où venait cette voix. Je vis une jeune adolescente dans une petite tenue bleu cyan à paillettes et avec des ailes dans le dos. Et ses cheveux roux flamboyant. Je l'ai reconnue à ses yeux.

C'était Bloom.

"…Bloom ?"

En m'entendant dire son nom, elle prit un air un peu terrifié.

"Comment vous connaissez mon nom ?" M'a-t-elle demandé.

Je me suis levé le plus doucement possible, de manière à ne pas l'effrayer. Surtout, ne pas faire de geste brusque.

"Bloom… je… c'est bien toi ?" Ai-je dit.

Elle s'est mise à reculer quand j'ai commencé à avancer doucement vers elle. Mais alors qu'un sourire de joie allait se dessiner sur mon visage, Bloom réagit.

"Ne m'approchez pas !" Dit-elle en me lançant une attaque magique.

Elle me lança une boule de feu de la taille d'un ballon de volley en pleine poitrine, m'envoyant traverser une dizaine de murs. Je me suis arrêté en heurtant un mur plus gros que les autres. L'impact réussit à effondrer le plafond (qui était déjà mal en point) et plusieurs débris de bois me tombèrent dessus jusqu'à m'enfouir sous les décombres.

J'ai perdu connaissance à ce moment-là.

 _Point de vue régulier_

"Oups." Dit Bloom en remarquant que son coup fut trop fort.

"Bloom ? Qu'est-ce qui s'et passé ?" Demande Superman en volant jusqu'à elle.

"Eh ben, il y avait un tireur, planqué juste ici. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais j'y suis encore aller trop fort." Répond Bloom.

"Tu ne l'as pas tué au moins ?"

"J'espère pas."

"Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ?"

"Ben…" Bloom se souvient de la fois où Slade a prononcé son nom. "Non. Rien… à part ça, comment va maman ?"

"Elle est en sécurité. Tout va bien à présent. Allez, viens, on rentre."

Bloom suivit son père en se demandant qui pouvait bien être cet homme qui avait l'air de bien la connaître.

 **Le lendemain matin**

 _Point de vue de Slade Wilson_

Il aura fallu attendre l'aube pour que je puisse enfin trouver la force de me sortir des décombres. J'étais encore affaibli par les blessures que j'ai reçues. Une fois sorti de là, j'ai observé la marque laissée par l'attaque de Bloom sur ma poitrine. Elle me faisait encore mal, très mal, à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur.

À ce moment-là, je n'ai jamais été aussi anéanti de ma vie. Je venais d'être attaqué par ma propre fille. Et il y avait aussi d'autres choses que je ne pouvais pas croire. Ce qu'elle m'avait dit tourmentait mon esprit, le fait qu'elle m'ait vouvoyé et qu'elle m'ait ordonné de ne pas m'approcher d'elle, comme si je lui voulais du mal. Et surtout, le fait qu'elle n'ait pas hésité à me blesser. Une blessure qui ne sera pas prêt de disparaître.

Je me suis effondré en larmes encore plus que toutes les autres fois. Ma fille que j'aime tellement, a peur de moi. Mais je ne veux pas lui faire peur. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Ça ne pouvait pas être l'enfant que j'avais porté dans mes bras, et qui a guéri mon œil droit. Ce n'était plus la Bloom que j'aurai dû connaître. C'était devenu une guerrière endurcie qui me rappelait les fois où j'étais Deathstroke.

Mes pleurs sont passés aux sanglots. J'ai compris que j'avais vraiment perdu ma Bloom. Jamais elle ne m'aimera. Elle fera toujours tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que je reste loin d'elle. Comment a-t-elle pu devenir ainsi ? Était-ce un signe pour me faire comprendre que je ne suis pas destiné à l'aimer ?

J'ai commencé à y croire. Ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. Je ne suis pas fait pour aimer, ni même pour être quelqu'un de bien. Je suis condamné à rester ce que j'ai toujours été : un assassin. Chaque fois que je veux aimer quelqu'un, ça dégénère, et je me retrouve seul. Si j'ai vraiment le droit de choisir de ne plus faire le mal, alors je dois rester seul. Le voilà mon satané destin.

J'ai retenté de commettre un meurtre, et j'étais à deux doigts d'y arriver. J'ai laissé la colère me dominer et oublié le bien en moi. Et au final, j'ai été blessé par ma Bloom. C'était comme si mon unique part de lumière était venue me faire payer pour avoir failli sombrer à nouveau dans la folie de Deathstroke. Mais peu importe ce que m'a fait Bloom, je ne lui en veux pas. Jamais je n'oserai être en colère après elle. Je lui pardonne.

Un peu plus tard, je suis ressorti du building désaffecté. Je vis la lumière de l'aube et ressenti la température fraîche du matin. Je me suis mis à penser : si je ne peux pas avoir l'amour filial de Bloom, alors c'est dit, je continuerai ce que j'ai entrepris depuis le début. Je partirai loin d'ici pour commencer une vie d'être humain comme les autres… mais sans Bloom.

Je suis allé rassembler le peu d'affaires que je possède encore et un peu de nourriture pour la route. Mais avant de partir, j'ai fait un petit détour dans un parc. J'avais besoin d'avoir un peu de nature autour de moi pour m'aider à réfléchir. Je suis resté assis sur un banc, perdu dans mes pensées. Je ne cessais de me souvenir de cette confrontation que j'avais eu avec Bloom. Je me souviens, dans le parc, quand j'ai aperçu cette petite fille qui s'amusait avec son père. Ils avaient l'air très heureux et passaient un agréable moment. Quelle chance ils ont.

Plus tard, alors que j'étais seul dans le parc, j'ai entendu un hurlement. On aurait dit que quelqu'un était en danger. Je me suis levé et couru là d'où venait le cri. Je suis passé à travers de gros buissons jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans un petit coin discret. J'y ai vu une jeune fille blonde face à un agresseur peu commun. Un type avec une drôle de tête et deux créatures qui ressemblaient à des chiens mutants.

"Inutile pour toi de continuer à t'enfuir, princesse de Solaria ! Te voilà fichue maintenant !" Dit l'ogre.

"Non ! Laissez-moi !" Dit la fille avec beaucoup de peur.

Au moment où l'ogre commençait à s'approcher d'elle, je suis intervenu. Je suis arrivé sur lui en donnant un coup en pleine figure. Ensuite, ces deux monstres se sont précipités sur moi. J'ai pu les mettre hors d'état de nuire sans difficulté. Quant à ce mystérieux ogre, il a pris la fuite. D'où venait-il ? Et que voulait-il ? Je ne le saurai jamais, mais ça n'a pas grande importance. Après ça, j'ai aidé la jeune fille à se relever.

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Oui." Dit-elle dans un souffle. "Merci infiniment d'être venu à mon secours. Merci beaucoup." Dit-elle en sautant dans mes bras.

C'est fou à quel point cette fille me rappelait Bloom. Elle était toute souriante et n'avait pas peur de moi. Je l'ai tenue pour la rassurer. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, mais ça me faisait du bien au fond de moi.

"Ce n'est rien. Tu as vraiment eu de la chance que je sois dans les parages." Lui ai-je dit.

"Je vous dois beaucoup. Et comment vous vous appelez ?" Me demande-t-elle.

"Slade."

"Enchantée, Slade. Moi, c'est Stella."

"C'est un joli nom."

Elle rougit un peu sous le compliment.

"Ce que vous avez fait à cet ogre, tout à l'heure, c'était absolument incroyable !" Dit-elle avec excitation.

"Oh tu sais, ce n'est pas aussi incroyable que l'on pourrait l'imaginer pour un gars qui maitrise les arts martiaux." Lui ai-je répondu. "Mais au fait, qui était ce monstre ? Et pourquoi est-ce que lui et ses espèces de chiens monstrueux s'en prenaient à toi ?"

"Je… navré, mais il y a tant de choses que je ne peux révéler."

"Je peux comprendre."

"Excusez-moi, Slade, mais je devrais y aller." Dit Stella en commençant à courir. "J'espère qu'on se reverra !"

"Je l'espère aussi. Au revoir, Stella."

"Au revoir, Slade. Et merci encore !"

Je n'avais même pas remarqué le sourire sur mes lèvres pendant que je la voyais partir. J'étais tellement fasciné. Stella était exactement comme LA Bloom que j'aurai dû connaître. Elle n'avait pas peur de moi et se sentait rassurée dans mes bras. Tout en elle me rappelait ma fille.

Quand Stella est partie, je me suis senti à nouveau vide et seul. Je regrette qu'elle soit partie. Un bien et un réconfort qui disparaissent en un éclair, chose que j'ai déjà vécu. Stella, un jour ou l'autre, j'espère que je te reverrai.

Il était temps pour moi de revenir à la réalité et de continuer ce j'avais prévu de faire : rentrer chez moi. Mais avant, il y a une personne à qui je devais dire au revoir.

* * *

 **Voilà. J'espère que ce caméo vous aura plu. A la prochaine pour la suite !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

 _Point de vue régulier_

En plein milieu de la nuit, Slade se précipita dans la chambre de Bloom après l'avoir entendu hurler. Il ouvrit vite la porte de la chambre et découvrit Bloom en train de sangloter en état de choc.

"Bloom, ma puce ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je t'ai entendu crier." Dit Slade en venant la rassurer.

"J-Je… j'ai fait un cauchemar." Dit-elle.

Slade la prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit pour la rassurer au maximum. Il lui caressa la tête pour qu'elle puisse se calmer et se sentir protégée.

"Allons. Shhhhhhh… tout va bien maintenant. Tout va bien. De quoi as-tu rêvé ?" Dit Slade d'une voix douce.

"Il… il y avait un monsieur très méchant qui… qui voulait me faire du mal." Répondit Bloom en sanglotant.

"De quoi il avait l'air ?"

"Il portait une armure toute rouge et… et il me faisait peur."

"Ne crains rien, Bloom. Ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Le méchant monsieur est parti à présent."

"Il… il avait dit qu'il reviendrait."

"Eh bien il a tort. Car tant que je serai là, personne ne viendra te faire de mal. Personne."

Les pleurs de Bloom ne s'arrangeaient pas. Elle s'enfouit le plus possible dans les bras de son père. Slade ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer. Bloom n'avait que six ans et il est normal que quelqu'un veille sur elle de cette manière. Slade avait le regard rempli de détermination, prêt à se battre contre tout ceux qui voudraient faire du mal à sa fille.

Peu après, Bloom devint plus calme et ses pleurs diminuèrent. Elle essuya ses larmes et regarda son père avec un doux sourire. Ce dernier lui rendit un sourire rassurant.

"Là. Ça va bien se passer maintenant." Dit Slade.

"Oui." Dit Bloom en se rallongeant sous couverture avec sa peluche Rainbow Dash.

Slade mit mieux sa couverture et regarda Bloom avant que celle-ci ne lui dise :

"Je t'aime papa."

Slade fut touché et se pencha pour lui donner un bisou sur la joue.

"Je t'aime aussi Bloom. Je t'aimerai et te protégerai toujours."

Et avec ça, Bloom ferma doucement les yeux et s'endormit sans perde son sourire. Elle était si adorable quand elle dormait comme ça. Slade se leva et sortit de la chambre en pensant à fermer la lumière au passage.

* * *

 _Point de vue de Slade Wilson_

Encore un rêve. Chaque fois que je rêve de Bloom, je la vois plus jeune, quand elle n'est encore qu'une petite fille. C'est comme si toutes ces images venaient d'une réalité alternative, où tout aurait dû se dérouler comme ça devait l'être.

Je me suis réveillé dans une chambre sombre. Je me demandais bien comment j'étais arrivé ici.

"Alors ? Comment as-tu trouvé ce rêve ?" Me demanda une voix.

C'est alors que surgit un homme que je connaissais seulement de nom. J'ai tout de suite su de qui il s'agissait en voyant son casque en or. C'était le Docteur Fate.

"Fate ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? Et que me voulez-vous ?"

"Tu n'as absolument rien à craindre. Je t'ai trouvé dans la rue, en train de dormir par terre. Il était préférable de t'amener dans un meilleur endroit pour que nous puissions discuter en privé."

Je me suis méfié au départ. Mais franchement, est-ce qu'il m'aurait amené dans un endroit pareil s'il me voulait vraiment du mal ?

"Je-"

"Sache que je suis prêt à répondre à toutes tes questions, y compris celles sur tes rêves." Me dit-il.

Ce qu'il venait de me dire là m'a choqué. Comment savait-il au sujet de mes rêves ? À moins que… à moins qu'il le savait depuis le début.

"Mes rêves ? Mais comment pouvez-vous savoir que… comment ?"

"Te souviens-tu de celui que tu as fait il y a seize ans, quand tu étais encore en prison ? Tous ces moments agréables que tu passais avec Bloom. Tous les deux, vous étiez si heureux. Te rappelles-tu ?" Me demanda-t-il.

Des images de mon rêve d'il y a seize ans me sont revenues à l'esprit. Chaque fois que je repense à ce rêve, je laisse toujours couler une larme de joie.

"Je m'en rappelle. C'était… c'était si beau, si réaliste et si… merveilleux… j'aurais voulu ne jamais me réveiller." Ai-je dit doucement.

J'ai commencé à comprendre d'où venait tout cela. Je me suis retourné vers le Docteur Fate.

"C'est vous qui aviez mis ce rêve dans ma tête, tout comme celui de tout à l'heure." Lui ai-je dit.

Fate me répondit en acquiesçant avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

"Je connais parfaitement ce que tu éprouves depuis que tu as perdu Bloom. Sache que je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi, Slade. Quelqu'un qui serait capable de changer et prendre conscience de ses actes à ce point-là. Cette nuit, en prison, je suis effectivement venu introduire ce rêve dans ton esprit. J'avais espéré que cela puisse te faire du bien, que tu vois la vie que tu aurais eu avec Bloom." M'a-t-il expliqué.

Je l'ai plutôt bien pris. J'étais assez étonné de savoir qu'il existait une personne qui ferait ce genre de choses pour moi.

"Je n'aurai jamais cru que ça te ferai autant de mal de te réveiller et de voir tout ce bonheur s'envoler en un éclat."

"Je ne vous en veux pas pour ça." Lui dis-je.

Sous son casque, Fate prit un air déprimé. Il était sur le point de me parler de quelque chose, et il savait que ça n'allait pas du tout me faire plaisir.

"Slade. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment tu as pu changer ?"

"C'est Bloom qui est la cause de mon changement. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'aime."

"C'est exact. Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu imagines."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?" Lui ai-je demandé.

Il prit une inspiration, hésitant beaucoup à me faire entendre la suite.

"Le jour où tu as rencontré Bloom, tu avais choisi de l'abandonner sur place. Et quand tu t'es retourné pour partir, elle fit don de sa magie pour la toute première fois. Elle a jeté sur toi un charme magique qui t'oblige ainsi à ne pas la laisser, à vouloir prendre soin d'elle." A-t-il commencé à m'expliquer.

En me rendant compte de cette horrible vérité, je pris un regard choqué rempli de tristesse.

"Je sais que c'est difficile à entendre, mais toute cette bonté n'est jamais venu de toi. Et sans Bloom, tu serais resté le même."

Quelque secondes après, j'ai baissé mes yeux vers le sol. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. J'étais au bord des larmes.

"…Alors c'est pour ça que j'ai changé ? Parce que Bloom m'a jeté un sort ? Elle m'a jeté ce sort parce que… parce que je lui faisais peur ?!" Ai-je dit en criant presque. "Je lui ai toujours fait peur ?! Ça veut dire que je n'ai jamais changé en vrai ?! Je suis toujours un monstre ?! Et tout l'amour que j'ai pour Bloom n'est qu'un mensonge ?! Je suis toujours Deathstroke ?!"

Je suis tombé en sanglots. Fate posa sa main sur mon épaule afin de me calmer.

"Slade. Tu ne dois pas laisser une pensée pareille t'abattre. Ce n'est pas exactement comme tu l'imagines. Sache qu'en t'enlevant le sort-" Commença Fate avant que je ne lui coupe la parole.

"NON ! Ne me l'enlevez pas ! Je ne veux pas redevenir un monstre ! Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal."

"Mais je te l'ai déjà enlevé, au moment même où t'es réveillé."

Immédiatement, j'ai cessé de pleurer. J'ai tourné mon regard vers Fate sans savoir quoi dire.

"Alors ? Sens-tu une certaine envie meurtrière envahir ton esprit ? Est-ce que tes remords ont disparu ?" Me demanda-t-il.

Je lui ai fait signe que non. Une personne comme lui ne pourrait mentir. Je me sentais rassuré à présent. Durant les instants qui ont suivi, nous avons discuté tous les deux. Ça me faisait du bien au fond de moi d'avoir une personne avec qui parler, qui accepte de prêter attention à moi et d'écouter ce que je ressens. Fate m'a appris que Bloom avait rejoint les Teen Titans. Mais surtout, il m'a révélé sa vraie nature.

"Alors Bloom est une fée ?"

"Exact." Me répondit-il.

Je savais que Bloom possédait des pouvoirs magiques, mais je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle serait une fée de base. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, un sourire très léger se dessina sur mes lèvres.

"Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment vous savez. Je l'ai toujours considérée comme un ange. Comme quelqu'un de magique." Ai-je dit. "Mais peu importe. J'ai fini par reconnaître qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi. Superman peut la protéger mieux que moi."

"Mais tu restes un père qu'elle mérite à juste titre." Me complimenta-t-il.

"C'est sans espoir pour que ça arrive. J'ai définitivement fait le choix de commencer une nouvelle vie sans elle." Ai-je dit avant de prendre une pause de quelques secondes. Une larme coula sur ma joue. "J'aimerais tellement trouver une manière de lui dire au revoir une dernière fois."

"Sais-tu où nous sommes, Slade ?"

"Dans une chambre deux étoiles ?"

"Dans la tour des Teen Titans."

Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru qu'il m'avait amené ici pour me livrer comme prisonnier. Juste avant qu'il ne continue sa phrase :

"Et Bloom se trouve dans la chambre d'en face. Elle n'attend que son père. Et quand je parle de son père, je parle de toi, Slade."

Ce fut la première fois que j'entendais quelqu'un me considérer comme le père de Bloom. Ça m'a touché droit au cœur. Nous sommes sortis de la chambre pour aller dans celle de Bloom. Mais arrivé devant sa porte, je me suis arrêté. Mon cœur battait très fort.

"Eh bien ? Tu n'entres pas ?"

"Je… et si je risquais de la réveiller ?"

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. J'ai utilisé un sort pour ne pas la réveiller. Comme ça, tu pourras lui parler et la toucher sans la réveiller." Me dit-il avant d'avoir un doute. "Aurais-tu le trac par hasard ?"

"Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage d'aller la voir."

"Allons. Ce n'est pas toi qui es censé avoir peur d'elle. Non ?"

Il a raison. Allez Slade, vieux garçon, c'est une chance énorme qui s'ouvre à toi, ne laisse pas passer ça. Doucement, j'ai pris la poignée de la porte et je l'ai ouverte. La chambre était sombre, mais comme les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, je suis parvenu à distinguer l'ensemble de la pièce grâce à la lumière du soir.

Au fond de la pièce, j'aperçus un lit avec une forme allongée dessus, dormant paisiblement. J'avançais lentement vers Bloom sans penser à quoi que ce soit. Il y avait une table collé contre un mur avec un miroir. Là-dessus se trouvait le collier que portait Bloom quand je l'ai trouvée. J'ai continué mon chemin jusqu'à arriver près d'elle.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'on me l'a prise, je peux enfin m'approcher d'elle sans qu'elle ne lance une riposte. Arrivé à côté du lit, je me suis mis à genoux et j'ai caressé sa tête. Elle est tellement belle. Je lui ai parlé, même si je savais très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre.

"Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'on est obligé de faire pour que je puisse enfin venir vers toi et te parler ? Si seulement tu savais qui je suis, combien tu représentes pour moi, et combien je t'aime. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur de moi comme ça ?" Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

Je me suis mieux approché d'elle, je l'ai tenue et posé mon front contre le sien.

"J'aurais tellement voulu passer le restant de ma vie avec toi. Mais si tu es plus heureuse avec Superman, je l'accepte. Sache que je t'aimerai toujours et ne t'oublierai jamais." J'ai ensuite sorti la photo de nous deux et l'ai placée à côté de son oreiller.

"Je te laisse cette photo, pour que tu puisses te rappeler que j'ai existé." Et avec ça, je lui ai donné un bisou sur le front. "Adieu, mon petit ange. Je t'aime."

Je me suis relevé et j'ai regardé Bloom pendant un bon moment afin de garder une bonne image d'elle dans ma tête. Je me suis ensuite retourné et j'ai marché jusqu'à la porte où Fate m'attendait.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Slade." Me dit-il. "Où souhaiterais-tu aller ?"

"N'importe où, du moment que ça mène vers chez moi… mon vrai chez moi. J'ai besoin de marcher."

Il nous téléporta loin d'ici, en pleine nature. Je savais où nous étions. C'est la campagne où j'ai grandi. Les quelques montagnes et forêts qui se dressaient à l'horizon le confirmait.

"J'espère pour toi que tu sauras prendre un nouveau départ et avoir une meilleure vie." Me dit Fate avant de se retourner.

"Docteur." Je l'ai appelé. Il se retourna vers moi. "Merci infiniment, pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Merci."

Il acquiesça et disparu vers je ne sais où. Prenant une grande inspiration pour ressentir le vent frais de la région, je me suis mis en marche vers ma vieille maison.

 **L'aube**

Aux tous premiers rayons de soleil, j'ai commencé à monter la colline où se trouvait ma première demeure. Du pied jusqu'au sommet se dressait une forêt de sapin. Quand je l'ai traversée, j'observais chaque coin et recoin de la végétation autour de moi. Il faut croire qu'être dans la nature est une chose qui me met à l'aise.

Après dix minutes de marche, j'ai fini par atteindre le sommet. Je vis mon ancienne maison, dans un état moins sale que ce que je croyais. Mais peu importe ce que c'est devenu, c'est le dernier endroit au monde où je peux continuer une vie. Je dois me faire à l'idée que je vivrai mieux ici, loin du monde, avec la nature qui m'entoure.

* * *

 **Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus plu que le précédent (dont je vais peut-être en faire une réécriture, qui sait). Surtout pour _Blues-dreams_ à qui je passe le bonjour (^^)**

 **En fin de compte, Slade a finit par reconnaître qu'il ne pourra jamais être un père pour Bloom, ce qui ne lui fait pas du tout plaisir. Attendez de voir la suite.**

 **Pour ce qui est de la région où a vécu Slade, je vois ça comme le genre de paysage qu'on voit au Canada.**

 **Une dernière chose : les lecteurs qui connaissent bien l'univers de Winx Club auront remarqué une petite référence. Alors d'après vous, qui est le sale type venu hanter les rêves de Bloom au début du chapitre ?**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

L'endroit où j'ai grandi s'étend à nouveau devant moi. Ça n'a presque pas changé. On voit que le temps a pris le dessus. Une clé de secours se trouvait toujours derrière une brique au pied de la porte. Dieu soit loué qu'elle s'y trouve encore.

En ouvrant la porte, je m'attendais bien à un endroit sombre et à basse température. L'atmosphère de vieille maison typique qui ne vous donne pas envie de vivre à la campagne. J'ouvris toute les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée et, j'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça faisait du bien à la maison de ressentir à nouveau la lumière en son sein.

J'ai ensuite commencé mon parcours dans la maison pour remonter mes souvenirs. À ma plus grande surprise, quelques meubles et affaires étaient encore là. La salle à manger avec une petite cuisine et une table au milieu. Le salon, avec juste un canapé, une autre table et une cheminée. Et à l'étage, se trouve mon ancienne chambre.

J'ai monté les escaliers jusqu'à arriver dans un petit couloir étroit. Il y avait trois portes : la salle de bain au fond du couloir, la chambre de mes parents à l'autre bout, et au milieu, mon ancienne chambre. J'ai ouvert la porte lentement et j'ai contemplé l'intérieur de la pièce. Mon lit se trouvait encore là ainsi qu'une armoire et une commode.

J'ai ouvert la fenêtre avant de m'asseoir sur mon lit. Je suis resté pendant vingt longues minutes à ne rien dire, perdu dans mes pensées. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais, ou plutôt devrais-je dire **les** choses, étaient mes souvenirs d'enfance. Je me rappelais de tous les bons moments que j'ai passés dans cette maison, et dans ma chambre en particulier. Tous les objets chers à mes yeux que je cachais dans une malle. Sans oublier les différentes feuilles d'arbres que je ramassais sur la route pour les collectionner. Ces feuilles étaient les seules œuvres d'art que je pouvais admirer en ce temps.

Puis après, je me suis mis à penser à autre chose. Quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec mes rêves. J'ai observé plusieurs coins de la chambre et j'ai commencé à imaginer la vie que j'ai aurais eu avec Bloom. Je l'imagine, en train de s'amuser avec ses jouets ou à lire des livres qui la fascinent. Au moindre endroit où je posais le regard, je revivais des images des rêves que le Docteur Fate avait mis dans mon esprit durant mon sommeil.

J'ai ensuite tourné mon regard vers l'oreiller du lit. Et là je revécus toute les fois où je venais mettre Bloom au lit, je lui racontais des histoires, je lui souhaitais bonne nuit, et elle me souriait en me disant qu'elle m'aimait. Oh bon sang, qu'est-ce je ne donnerai pas pour que tous ces rêves deviennent réels. C'est très difficile de savoir accepter les choses qu'on ne peut pas changer. En ce qui me concerne, je crois bien que c'est la plus grande épreuve à laquelle j'ai été confronté de toute ma vie.

Après ça, je me suis levé pour me rendre dans la chambre de mes parents. Je me suis allongé sur le lit et je me suis endormi. Il fallait que je me repose.

 **La tour des Teen Titans, le matin**

 _Point de vue régulier_

Bloom se réveilla avec un mal de tête peu habituel. La dernière fois que ça lui est arrivé, la magie en était la cause. Était-il possible que quelque chose soit arrivé durant son sommeil ? Elle pensa d'abord que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans sa chambre et aurait en plus utilisé un sort pour faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse se réveiller.

Bloom se leva pour fouiller dans les tiroirs et dans les moindres recoins de sa chambre pour voir si quelque chose lui avait été volé. Mais tout semblait être encore à sa place. En jetant un coup d'œil vers son lit, Bloom remarqua quelque chose posé à côté de son oreiller. Ça avait l'air d'être une photo.

Lentement, Bloom s'approcha pour prendre la photo et l'examina de plus près. Sur la photo, elle voyait un bébé avec un homme portant une combinaison noir et orange conçu spécialement pour les missions extrêmement dangereuses et le combat au corps à corps. L'homme en question semblait très heureux avec l'enfant qu'il portait sur son bras.

Bloom fut surprise en reconnaissant qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qui avait kidnappé sa mère il y a quelques jours. Mais en regardant attentivement l'enfant sur la photo, elle aperçut quelque chose qui lui fit un choc énorme. L'enfant portait un collier ressemblant énormément à celui qu'elle possèdait depuis son plus jeune âge. De plus, le nom inscrit sur le collier était le même que sur le sien. Elle commençait à croire qu'elle devrait aller demander des explications aux autres.

Bloom courut partout dans les couloirs pour trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait lui en dire plus sur cette photo. En se rendant dans le salon, elle trouva Cyborg, assis sur le canapé à écouter une chaîne de rap.

"Hey, Bloom. T'as l'air d'avoir la pêche ce matin." Dit Cyborg.

"Victor, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important." Répond Bloom.

"Quoi donc ?"

"S'il te plaît éteins la télé et regarde ça." Demande-t-elle en montrant la photo.

Cyborg obéit et observa attentivement la photo que lui tendait la jeune fée.

"Ça j'peux pas le croire." Dit Cyborg d'un air confus.

"J'ai besoin de tout savoir. Sur cette photo, c'est moi quand j'étais bébé. Et ce type ? Sais-tu qui c'est ?"

"Un peu que je le sais. Tout les Titans le connaissent, tellement on s'est frotté à lui. Il s'appelle Slade Wilson alias Deathstroke le Terminator. C'est un mercenaire-assassin, véritable machine à tuer. Nous avions déjà eu à faire à lui à de très nombreuses reprises, longtemps avant même que tu naisses." Explique-t-il.

Bloom était confuse et n'en revenait pas. Beaucoup de questions se posèrent dans son esprit. Elle commençait à croire qu'on lui cachait des choses à son sujet. Pour le savoir, il y avait une personne qu'elle devrait aller interroger. Bloom retourna dans sa chambre et verrouilla la porte.

"Papa. Il faut qu'on parle." Dit-elle.

De loin, Superman avait entendu l'appel de sa fille grâce à sa super-ouïe. En quelques secondes, il arriva par la fenêtre en volant.

"Qu'y a-t-il Bloom ? À entendre ta voix, ça a l'air sérieux." Dit Superman.

Durant les minutes qui ont suivi, Bloom lui avait montré la photo d'elle avec Slade et exigea des explications. Superman raconta toute la vérité à Bloom. Il lui expliqua comment il l'avait trouvée et à quel point elle comptait beaucoup pour Slade. Bien évidemment, Bloom fut choquée et se mit en colère contre celui qu'elle croyait être son vrai père.

"Tu m'as menti depuis toujours !" Cria-t-elle.

"Je reconnais que j'ai commis une grossière erreur ce jour-là. Mais je me suis très vite attaché à toi. Je voulais te protéger." Expliqua Superman.

"Ça explique pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais voulu me dire si j'étais oui ou non une kryptonienne, comme toi ! T'es qu'un sale menteur égoïste !"

"Je-"

"Et en plus, je lui ai fait du mal. J'ai blessé mon VRAI père adoptif ! L'homme qui avait kidnappé maman pour t'attirer dans un piège !"

"C'était lui ?"

Par cette révélation, Superman se rendit mieux compte du mal qu'il avait fait à Slade. Ce dernier était prêt à vouloir le tuer pour se venger.

"Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Tu avais peur qu'il fasse de moi une criminelle, parce que tu n'es pas capable de voir combien les gens mauvais peuvent changer ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as arrachée de ses mains !" Dit Bloom.

"Crois-tu sincèrement qu'un ancien mercenaire-assassin serait un père idéal pour toi ?" Demande Superman.

"S'il est vraiment déterminé à changer en quelqu'un de bien, et ce par amour pour moi, alors oui."

Superman prit un air coupable et baissa les yeux.

"Dis-moi qui je suis vraiment." Demande Bloom avec ton plus calme.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence avant que l'Homme d'Acier ne puisse répondre quelque chose.

"Personne ne le sait. Pas même moi. Ni Slade sans doute."

Bloom ne savait plus quoi répondre. Elle se leva et lui tourna le dos en laissant couler une larme. Elle était triste mais surtout très en colère contre Superman.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé. Les héros aussi commettent des erreurs… Bloom-"

"Laisse-moi. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, ni que tu me protèges."

Superman comprit la leçon et, lentement, se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prendre son envol, il se retourna vers Bloom et lui dit :

"Même si tu le retrouves, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien changer ? Slade n'est pas ton vrai père."

"Peut-être. Mais dans ce monde, c'est lui ma vraie famille." Dit-elle avant de le regarder. "…Adieu, Clark."

Et avec un regard légèrement blessé, Superman s'envola, laissant ainsi la jeune fée toute seule.

 **Du côté de Slade**

 _Point de vue de Slade Wilson_

J'ai été réveillé par les rayons du soleil à dix heures du matin. Forcément, après seulement quatre heures de sommeil, j'étais encore très fatigué. Je suis sorti dehors pour admirer le ciel du matin et sentir le vent frais. De là où se situe ma maison, j'ai un super panorama sur une partie de la région. Je peux voir les montagnes et toutes les vastes étendues d'arbres.

Mais j'y pense : je n'ai rien à me mettre sous la dent pour le petit déjeuner. Je suis allé dans la cuisine pour prendre un panier et un canif avant de ressortir aller chercher des choses comestibles dans la forêt. Si j'ai réussi à survivre dans un merdier aussi grand que cette fichue guerre du Viêtnam, alors ce sera facile.

J'ai exploré la forêt jusqu'à ce que je trouve assez à manger. En une demi-heure, j'ai réussi à trouver plein de champignons, des fruits sauvages, de l'eau de source et des châtaignes. On peut dire que la récolte a été bonne. J'aurais bien voulu rester un peu plus longtemps pour profiter de la nature, mais je dois rentrer chez moi pour me nourrir.

Toute la journée, je suis resté appuyé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. J'observais le paysage. Je ne disais rien. Le silence était devenu ma nouvelle langue courante. Je n'ai pensé qu'à une seule chose : Bloom. Quand je repense au premier jour où je l'ai découverte, il me manque de la tenir dans mes bras. Et quand je pense à la dernière fois où je l'ai vue, c'est différent. Maintenant qu'elle a seize ans, je me rends compte à quel point elle est belle. Belle comme un ange qu'on voudrait aimer pour toujours. Mon ange.

En fin d'après-midi, je suis monté dans ma vieille chambre. Là encore, je me suis assis sur le lit et pensa à mes rêves. J'y ai tellement pensé que je me suis allongé sur le lit et me suis à nouveau endormi. Une fois de plus, j'ai rêvé.

* * *

 _Point de vue régulier_

Slade marcha le long d'un trottoir pour se rendre quelque part. Il avait l'air très heureux. Quoi de plus normal quand il fait un temps magnifique. Mais en vérité, Slade était heureux pour tout autre chose. Quelque chose qui le rendait tout le temps heureux.

Après quelques mètres, Slade s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'une école primaire. De nombreux parents d'élèves attendaient également sur place. Lorsque la sonnerie résonna, la grille de l'école s'ouvrit et un bon nombre d'enfants, avec leur sac-à-dos sur l'épaule, coururent vers leurs parents.

Slade sourit encore plus alors qu'il se baissa et tendit ses bras lorsqu'il aperçut Bloom courir vers lui avec le même sourire de joie sur son visage. Slade la prit dans ses bras et tous les deux s'étreignirent exactement comme le ferait un père et sa fille heureux de se retrouver l'un et l'autre. Ils commencèrent ensuite leur chemin chez eux.

"Alors ma puce ? Comment s'est passé ta journée ?" Demande Slade.

"C'était trop bien. Aujourd'hui, on a fait de la poterie en arts plastiques et une dictée surprise. Mis à part que Mitzi est encore venue m'embêter, tout s'est bien passé." Répond Bloom.

"Et tu as eu des bons résultats ?"

"Oui."

"C'est très bien. Dans ce cas, pour te récompenser, on va aller t'acheter quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir. D'accord ?"

"C'est vrai ?" Dit Bloom avec un ton plus excité.

"Oui. Rien que pour toi, mon ange."

"Oh merci papa ! Merci infiniment !" Dit-elle en l'étreignant.

Plus tard, ils rentrèrent à la maison. Bloom était très contente du cadeau que son père lui avait acheté.

"Tu crois que ce film a l'air bien ?" Demande Slade.

"Ça a l'air génial, j'en suis sûre." Dit Bloom avec une grande confiance.

Slade lui rendit un petit rire gentillet.

"Pour un film qui s'appelle _Osmosis Jones_ , je demande à voir." Dit-il.

"On n'aura qu'à vérifier ça par nous-mêmes, dès ce soir."

"Bonne idée."

"Merci pour ce cadeau, papa. Merci beaucoup."

Slade prit Bloom dans ses bras et tous les deux s'engagèrent dans une douce étreinte entre père et fille.

"Je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse, ma chérie. Absolument tout."

* * *

 **Voilà. Slade est enfin rentré chez lui et Bloom a enfin découvert toute la vérité à son sujet. Sans oublier un autre petit caméo pour un personnage de Winx Club, même si elle a juste été mentionnée.**

 **J'ai hâte de voir vos commentaires, en particulier ceux de** _**Blues-**_ _ **dreams**_ **^v^**

 **À bientôt pour la suite ;)**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Le rêve de Slade prit une autre forme. Cette-fois, il était allongé sur un canapé avec sa petite Bloom en train de dormir sur lui. L'environnement autour d'eux était silencieux, tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable pour se reposer. Slade regardait sa fille allongée sur lui et ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un doux sourire et la caresser tendrement, tellement il l'aimait, tellement elle était mignonne.

Doucement, Bloom ouvrit les yeux et regarda son père.

"Papa ?"

"Oui mon ange ?"

"Tu ne les laisseras pas me faire de mal, pas vrai ?"

"Qui ?"

Bloom ne répondit pas. Tout à coup, la température chuta en dessous de zéro. Les murs, les meubles et toute l'atmosphère de la pièce refroidissaient de manière inhabituelle. Slade avait très froid et n'arrivait plus à se redresser. Non pas comme s'il était congelé, mais plutôt comme si une force mystérieuse l'en empêchait. Bloom ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et ne semblait pas du tout gênée par le froid.

Slade eu au moins la force de serrer sa fille dans ses bras pour la protéger. Puis il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il entendit des bruits de pas s'approchant lentement vers lui.

"Tu avais promis que tu viendrais me chercher. Alors viens vite s'il te plaît, avant qu'elles ne me trouvent." Dit Bloom, sans changer le ton de sa voix.

Avant que Slade ne puisse répondre, une main glaciale se posa sur sa joue. Il pouvait deviner que c'était la main d'une jeune fille. Slade se mit à hurler de douleur alors que la main sur sa joue libéra de la glace pour lui congeler toute la tête.

 _Point de vue de Slade Wilson_

Je me suis réveillé par surprise. Je me suis rendu compte juste après que j'avais passé la nuit dans ma vieille chambre. Mais ce qui me préoccupait le plus l'esprit était la fin de mon rêve. C'est bien la première fois qu'un de mes rêves sur Bloom tournaient au cauchemar. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais le très mauvais pressentiment que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver. Mais quoi ?

J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. C'est la première décision que j'ai prise pour oublier ce cauchemar. Aujourd'hui, je passerai la journée dehors, et je connaissais l'endroit idéal.

En traversant la forêt, je pouvais sentir la rosée du matin. Agréable. Après deux minutes de marche, je me suis retrouvé dans une clairière. J'allais souvent ici quand je voulais être seul. C'était mon coin de tranquillité rien qu'à moi. Je me suis assis dos contre un arbre et j'ai écouté le chant de la nature.

Des souvenirs d'enfance pas très agréables ont resurgi dans ma tête. C'était le dernier jour où j'étais venu ici, mes parents et moi devions déménager à cause de divers problèmes. Je n'ai jamais su quel genre de problèmes ça pouvait bien être, mais je soupçonnais mon père d'entre être la cause, avec tous les règlements de compte qu'il avait eu avec des malfrats.

C'était le jour où nous allions partir. Alors que mes parents avaient quasiment fini de préparer nos affaires, j'ai couru jusqu'à cette clairière pour dire un dernier au revoir à cet endroit que j'aimais tant. Peu de temps après, mon père est arrivé et m'a ramené brusquement à la voiture. Puis nous sommes partis.

Mon père n'a jamais été un gars cool. C'est sûr que je ne me serais jamais conduit comme ça avec Bloom. Tant que j'y pense, je me suis rappelé de quelque chose dans mes rêves : la maison où Bloom et moi nous vivions. Ça n'était pas du tout celle où j'avais passé mon enfance. D'ailleurs, nous ne vivions pas du tout à la campagne, mais en pleine ville. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à Portland, en Oregon. Un coin plutôt sympa. Je reconnais que ça n'aurait pas été une mauvaise idée d'aller vivre là-bas avec Bloom.

Qui sait, nous aurions même pu y rencontrer Stella.

 _Point de vue régulier_

Depuis cette révélation, Bloom n'a cessé de partir à la recherche de Slade. Mais rien n'a pu l'aider jusqu'à maintenant. Pas même la technologie de la Tour de garde. Elle commençait à déprimer. Le soir, alors qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre, un membre des Teen Titans vint lui rendre visite.

"Tu n'as plus l'air de tenir le coup."

"Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? Raven ?" Dit Bloom.

"On s'inquiète tous pour toi. Crois-moi, Bloom, nous voudrions t'aider. Mais retrouver un homme qui peut être n'importe où n'est pas aussi facile. Même pour des super-héros, ou pour une personne comme moi."

"Ni toi, ni les autres, je ne vous ai jamais sous-estimés. Mais je ne vous surestime pas non plus. J'ai conscience que vous ne pouvez pas grand-chose pour moi."

"Permets-moi de te poser la question : pourquoi es-tu devenue si attachée à Slade ? Et pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à le retrouver ?" Demande Raven.

"Parce que je suis sa part de lumière. Quand Flash m'a lui aussi apprit toute cette histoire, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute pour moi : c'est grâce à moi que Deathstroke est devenu quelqu'un de bien. Il m'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il avait renoncé à toute cette violence par amour pour moi. Le jour où je l'ai blessé ne cesse de me hanter à présent. C'est comme si Superman m'avait monté contre mon père, durant toute ma vie. Et ça me fait très mal." Dit Bloom.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Raven réfléchit un instant. Ça la rendait mal à l'aise de voir son amie être aussi triste que ça, après toutes les fois où Bloom avait été là pour elle, et toutes les fois où elle avait réussi à lui redonner le sourire.

"Ce fameux jour… je peux te le montrer."

Cela attira l'attention de Bloom qui se releva pour faire face à Raven. Cette dernière posa ses mains sur chaque côté de la tête de la jeune fée et fit don de sa magie. Ainsi, durant les dix minutes qui ont suivi, Bloom revécut tous les moments qu'elle avait passé avec Slade alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. Elle découvrit ainsi à quel point elle comptait aux yeux de Slade et combien il l'aimait. Elle vit aussi sa tristesse lorsque Superman était intervenu.

Lorsque la vision se termina, Bloom ouvrit lentement les yeux alors qu'une larme coula à nouveau sur sa joue. Raven posa une main sur son épaule. Elles sourirent l'une à l'autre et s'étreignirent amicalement.

"Merci." Dit Bloom d'une douce voix.

"Tu en as tellement fait pour moi. Il est normal que j'en fasse de même pour toi, ma meilleure amie." Répondit Raven.

Et avec ça, elle repartit. Bloom était à nouveau seule, mais se sentait un peu mieux à présent. Suffisamment mieux pour retrouver l'espoir. Elle état à nouveau déterminée à retrouver son vrai père adoptif, coûte que coûte.

 _Point de vue de Slade Wilson_

À force de rêvasser, je n'ai même pas fait attention au temps qui passe. En levant les yeux, je découvre une magnifique nuit étoilée avec l'astre lunaire brillant d'une belle couleur rayonnante.

Je me suis levé et rebroussé le chemin de la maison. Une fois rentré, j'ai allumé un feu pour me réchauffer avant d'aller dormir. Mais en même temps que je me réchauffais, j'ai repensé à ce mauvais pressentiment que j'ai eu ce matin. Ce cauchemar avait l'air d'être une prédiction, comme si on voulait m'avertir d'un danger qui menaçait Bloom.

Peu importe de qui ou de quoi il peut s'agir, je serai toujours prêt à protéger ma fille… même s'il existe un alien indestructible mieux placé pour ça. J'ai essayé de ne plus penser à Superman. Pour m'enlever toutes ces pensées de ma tête, je me suis allongé sur le canapé pour m'endormir. Une fois encore, j'étais reparti pour un autre rêve.

 _Point de vue régulier_

Slade rentrait des courses. Après qu'il a franchi la porte d'entrée, il se précipita dans la chambre de Bloom. Il frappa à la porte.

"Oui ?"

"Ma chérie, je suis revenu. Et j'ai quelque chose pour toi." Dit-il avec le sourire aux lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demande-t-elle toute excitée.

Slade sortit de son dos une cage avec dedans un lapin bleu qui grignotait sa carotte. Bloom fut éblouie et très heureuse de ce cadeau.

"Oh papa, il est trop adorable ! Merci, merci infiniment !"

"Je savais que ça te plairait."

Bloom étreignit son père avec amour. Après ça, elle ouvrit la cage et sortit le lapin se trouvant à l'intérieur. Elle le trouvait tellement mignon qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Le lapin lui-même semblait apprécier Bloom.

"Je vais l'appeler… Kiko." Dit Bloom.

"Kiko ?" Répondit Slade.

"Oui. Ça lui irait très bien, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

"J'aime beaucoup."

Slade n'avait pas perdu le sourire depuis tout à l'heure. Voir sa fille heureuse lui faisait beaucoup de bien au fond de lui. Mais tout à coup, en plein bon moment, tout devint noir jusqu'à ne laisser place qu'à l'obscurité négative.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour ce chapitre (un peu plus court que les autres). Je reconnais qu'il ne m'a pas fallu très longtemps pour l'écrire.**

 **En plus du caméo de Kiko, je pense que vous avez déjà dû deviné qui sont « celles » que mentionne Bloom au début du chapitre, car on les reverra.**

 **Quoi qu'il arrive, je vous promets à tous que le prochain chapitre sera plus intéressant… et plus tragique. Nous ne sommes plus très loin de la fin.**

 **À bientôt :)**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Dans un sombre et long corridor illuminé par des centaines de bougies, Deathstroke avançait lentement avec un couteau en main. Plus il avançait, plus on pouvait entendre des bruits de pleurs. Quand Deathstroke atteignit enfin l'autre bout du corridor, il entra dans une pièce avec rien d'autre qu'un tabouret en son centre. Une petite fille avec un sac noir recouvrant sa tête se trouvait assis sur le tabouret. C'est de cette enfant que provenait les bruits de pleurs.

Deathstroke s'arrêta devant l'enfant et la regarda pendant quelques secondes. Il saisit ensuite le sac sur sa tête et l'enleva soudainement pour voir une Bloom effrayée. Les traces de ses larmes étaient visibles sur son visage alors qu'elle sanglotait. Deathstroke la prit par l'arrière de la tête en lui tirant les cheveux et plaça la pointe de son couteau sur le cou de Bloom.

"Papa… je croyais que tu m'aimais." Dit-elle en pleurant.

Le mercenaire ne répondit pas. Durant les quelques secondes qui ont suivi, il ne fit que regarder Bloom avec beaucoup de colère et de mépris dans ses yeux.

"Et toi ? M'as-tu aimé un jour ?" Demanda-t-il.

Après ça, Deathstroke leva son couteau et dans un geste rapide, il tua Bloom.

* * *

 **Le lendemain matin**

 _Point de vue de Slade Wilson_

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut, la sueur au front, le cœur battant très vite et la peur au ventre. J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle alors que j'étais en état de choc. Je venais probablement de vivre le cauchemar le plus atroce de toute ma vie. Des images de ce cauchemar tournaient encore dans ma tête. J'ai tenté de m'en débarrasser. Il ne valait mieux pas que je me rendorme. De toute façon, il était l'heure de se lever.

Je me suis précipité dehors pour prendre l'air. Le ciel était couvert. J'avais cru que cette journée allait être comme hier, sauf que j'avais tort. Et c'est à partir de ce moment que tout allait basculer pour de bon.

Alors que j'essayais encore de reprendre mon souffle, j'aperçus quelque chose courir entre les arbres. Au départ, j'avais cru que c'était un cerf ou un autre animal sauvage, mais non, c'était une personne. Une femme pour être précis. Elle courait comme si on la poursuivait. Ses cheveux, ses habits... on dirait que c'était…

"…Bloom ?"

J'ai eu un choc, moins fort que tout à l'heure en me réveillant. Aucun doute possible, c'était Bloom. Mais pourquoi court-elle comme ça ? Où va-t-elle ? Je me suis mis à courir pour la suivre dans la forêt. Elle semblait se diriger vers la clairière. Je commençais à être essoufflé, mais je ne me suis pas arrêté une seule fois. Je me suis aussi rendu compte à quel point je me faisais vieux.

Au bout de deux minutes de course, j'ai fini par m'arrêter. Je ne voyais plus Bloom. Je m'efforçais d'examiner les alentours, mais il n'y avait personne, à part moi. J'ai commencé à croire que ce que j'avais vu n'était rien d'autre qu'une hallucination.

"J'ai dû rêver." Ai-je marmonné à moi-même.

J'étais tellement déçu que je ne faisais pas attention à l'environnement autour de moi. La température baissait anormalement et je commençais à avoir très froid. Les nuages dans le ciel devenaient de plus en plus foncés, accompagnés de coups de tonnerre.

Il aura fallut attendre que je fasse demi-tour avant pour me rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Les arbres, les feuilles et les fleurs… tout était en train de geler. Et les coups de tonnerre se multipliaient. En cette saison, ça n'avait rien de normal.

Mais le plus effrayant est que c'était exactement dans l'un de mes rêves. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. Je n'étais pas seul dans le coin, je le sentais.

Tout à coup, un éclair frappa le sol à deux mètres de moi. Le coup fut tellement fort qu'il me propulsa contre un arbre. Ma tête s'est cognée contre le tronc et j'ai complètement perdu connaissance, et tout ça en me laissant une jolie blessure au côté droit. Même inconscient, j'avais mal, très mal.

Une fois au sol, immobile, trois figures sont apparues.

* * *

 **Beaucoup plus tard, dans l'après-midi**

 _Point de vue régulier_

"Bloom ? Tu es là ?" Dit Starfire en frappant à la porte de la chambre de Bloom.

Starfire ouvrit la porte et découvrit Bloom assise sur son lit, le regard vide.

"Bloom ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Um… oui. Je vais bien. Qu'y a-t-il ?" Demanda Bloom.

"On a reçu un message anonyme, il faut que tu viennes voir ça."

"Dis aux autres que j'arrive aussitôt que possible."

Starfire remarqua que la jeune fée ne semblait pas du tout concernée. D'un ton plus calme, elle lui dit :

"Bloom… il s'agit de Slade Wilson." Dit-elle.

Bloom écarquilla les yeux en entendant le nom de celui qu'elle espère tant retrouver.

"Ton père est en danger." Dit Starfire.

Et toutes les deux se précipitèrent pour rejoindre les autres Titans.

* * *

 _Point de vue de Slade Wilson_

Quand j'ai repris connaissance, ma blessure à la tête me faisait encore très mal. En plus de ça, je n'arrivais pas à me lever. Il m'aura fallut presque une minute pour me rendre compte que j'étais attaché sur une table. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Je portais une combinaison… mon armure de Deathstroke.

Et l'endroit où je me trouvais, je l'ai reconnu aussi : c'était mon ancienne planque à New York, de l'époque où je combattais encore les Teen Titans. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ?

"Bien dormi, le vieux ?" Me dit une voix venant vers moi.

J'entendis trois bruits de pas s'approchant. Une fois près de moi, trois jeunes filles au look gothique me regardaient avec d'horribles sourires sur leur visage. Même moi je l'aurai pas faite celle-là.

"Putain, vous êtes qui vous ?" Leur ai-je demandé.

Celle qui m'avait parlée tout à l'heure s'approcha de moi. Elle avait les cheveux blancs comme la neige et une longue queue de cheval. Il me semble l'avoir déjà vue dans un de mes rêves.

"T'es qui toi ? La nièce de Mr Freeze ?"

Son sourire disparut légèrement alors qu'elle posa le bout de son doigt entre mes yeux. C'est alors que ma tête refroidit jusqu'à être gelée, exactement comme dans l'un de mes cauchemars. Ça faisait mal.

"Tu pourras nous provoquer aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Mais à force, tu risqueras de le regretter sévèrement. Compris ?" Me dit-elle d'un ton calme et menaçant à la fois.

Elle enleva son doigt et ma tête était enfin libérée du froid.

"En revanche, si tu veux que je réponde à ta première question : mon nom est Icy. Et voici mes sœurs, Stormy et Darcy." Me dit Icy en présentant les deux autres.

"Que… Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Et pourquoi je porte cette combinaison ?"

"En voilà une drôle de question. N'es-tu pas le légendaire Deathstroke ?" Me demanda Darcy.

"Toi, j't'emmerde." Lui ai-je répondu.

Darcy voulut riposter par la force, mais Icy la retint alors qu'elle avait commencé à venir vers moi.

"…C'est vrai, je l'ai été. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Je l'ai enterré. Tout ces morts et ces massacres, je ne fais plus ça." Ai-je dit.

"Ça tombe à pic. Car mes sœurs et moi allons le déterrer." Dit Icy.

"Pour rien au monde je ne redeviendrai Deathstroke."

"Même pour protéger celle que tu aimes tant ?"

Ce que venait de me dire Icy ma laissa sans voix. J'ai commencé à avoir peur, et je crois qu'elles pouvaient le sentir.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ?" Ai-je demandé.

"On va tout t'expliquer…"

* * *

 **À la tour des Teen Titans**

 _Point de vue régulier_

Bloom et Starfire couraient jusqu'à arriver dans la salle où les autres Titans les attendaient.

"C'est bon, elles sont là." Dit Beastboy.

"Montre-lui, Robin." Dit Raven.

Robin utilisa l'ordinateur pour montrer une photo sur leur grand écran.

"Il y a moins de dix minutes, nous avons reçu un message anonyme qui ne contenait que cette photo."

La fameuse photo montrait Slade inconscient et avec une blessure à la tête. En haut, il y avait une pancarte sur laquelle il y était marqué :

 _Venez à 17h. Ou il mourra_

Bloom était absolument horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait.

"D'après les coordonnées, ce message a été envoyé depuis l'ancienne planque de Deathstroke, à l'autre bout de la ville. Mais ce qui est étrange est que l'envoyeur anonyme n'a rien tenté pour qu'on ne puisse pas le localiser." Dit Cyborg.

"Ce qui laisse supposer que l'envoyeur n'est pas un as de l'informatique." Dit Beastboy.

"Ou peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un piège." Dit Robin.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" Demande Starfire.

"On va quand même aller le sauver." Dit Robin.

"Wow. Tu veux qu'on aille sauver le type qui a tenté de tous nous tuer à plusieurs reprises ?" Demande Cyborg.

"Écoutez, les anciens, je sais que nos conflits avec Deathstroke sont loin d'être de bons souvenirs. Il est vrai que sa vie ne vaut pas grand-chose avec tout ce qu'il a commis dans le passé. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser mourir un homme qui a su reconnaître ses actes. Rester assis là à ne rien faire ferait de nous ce que nous ne sommes pas : des lâches." Dit Robin.

"Et je rappelle aux autres que Wilson compte beaucoup pour Bloom, tout comme elle compte pour lui. S'il a vraiment su trouver la rédemption, comme nous l'a raconté Superman, ça vaut le coup. Alors on va aller là-bas, le tirer de ce pétrin et après on pourra considérer que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre." Dit Raven.

"De toute façon, je suis déjà partante." Dit Starfire.

"Moi aussi." Dit Beastboy.

Après ça, tout les Titans se rendirent à l'endroit où était détenu Slade. Bloom avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à son père adoptif, mais d'un autre côté, elle était remplie d'espoir.

'Ne crains rien, papa. J'arrive.' Pensa Bloom.

* * *

 **Au même moment, du côté de Slade**

 _Point de vue de Slade Wilson_

"Tu as tout compris : c'est Bloom que nous voulons. Vois-tu, elle est la détentrice de la Flamme du Dragon, le plus puissant pouvoir qui puisse être attribué à une fée. Grâce à ce pouvoir, nous pourrons enfin conquérir toute la Dimension Magique, le monde d'où nous venons, tout comme Bloom." Expliqua Icy. "Sinon, pour répondre à tes questions précédemment posées, tu fais office d'atout dans notre plan."

"Vous m'avez attiré dans un sacré piège."

"Oh oui. Et ça a vraiment été rigolo de m'être déguisée en Bloom pour te faire venir jusqu'à nous." Dit Stormy.

"Notre chère Stormy est une vraie professionnelle dans l'art du camouflage et du déguisement." Dit Darcy.

"Et ma foudre ne t'as pas manquée."

"Pour faire bref, tu vas nous aider à capturer Bloom." Me dit Icy.

"Allez mourir, toi et tes saletés de sœurs à la manque." Lui ai-je répondu

"Mais nous n'avons pas besoin d'essayer de te convaincre, Slade. Tu va redevenir Deathstroke, que ça te plaise ou non." Dit-elle avant de se retourner vers sa sœur cadette. "Darcy, il est toi."

Darcy venue derrière moi. Bon sang ce que je pouvais détester voir ce sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle a mit ses mains sur ma tête.

"On a beaucoup cherché, tu sais. Nous avons passé tellement de temps à essayer d'en savoir plus sur la relation entre toi et Bloom. Et en y réfléchissant, on a tout de suite trouvé cela amusant de te choisir comme atout." Dit Darcy.

"À l'heure actuelle, Bloom et les Teen Titans doivent être en route pour venir te sauver, Slade. Nous leur avons fait passer le message avant que tu ne te réveilles." Dit Stormy.

"Et quand ils seront là, tu les neutraliseras tous, Bloom y compris." Dit Icy.

"Jamais je ne ferais ça ! Et puis d'ailleurs, même si je le voulais, vous avez besoin de Bloom vivante si vous voulez obtenir son pouvoir !" Ai-je dit.

"Les choses ne sont pas comme tu l'imagines forcément." Me répondit Icy.

Darcy commença à faire usage de sa magie.

"Qu'est-ce que vous me faites ? Ne me touchez pas !"

"Reste tranquille. Le seul moyen de faire renaître celui que tu n'aurais jamais dû cesser d'être, est d'effacer tous les souvenirs de Bloom." Expliqua Darcy.

"QUOI ?"

"Quand tu te réveilleras, ce sera comme si tu ne l'avais jamais rencontrer." Dit Icy.

"NON ! Pas ça !" Leur ai-je supplié en hurlant.

"Prêt à reprendre du service, Deathstroke ?" Dit Stormy.

Toute la magie de Darcy s'infiltra à l'intérieur de ma tête, et ça faisait très mal. La douleur m'empêchait de repenser à un dernier souvenir de Bloom alors que la moindre image d'elle disparaissait de mon esprit.

Tout s'effaçait jusqu'au moment pile où est apparut le portail qui a amené Bloom sur Terre, le jour où je l'ai rencontrée. J'ai ensuite perdu connaissance... et…

…

À quoi je pensais déjà ?

* * *

 **Ça y est, nous y sommes. Le chapitre suivant sera le dernier (ou peut-être pas, qui sait) et probablement plus long. Chose qui est sûr : c'est dans ce prochain chapitre que Bloom et Slade vont enfin se retrouver.**

 **Mais ces retrouvailles, se feront-elles dans le bonheur ou dans un malheur des plus tristes ? Surtout si tous les souvenirs de Bloom ont été effacés de la mémoire de Slade.**

 **Que va-t-il se passer ? Actions, émotions et caméos* vous attendant pour la prochaine fois.**

 ***** Le vœu de _Blues-dreams_ va s'exaucer ;D


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

 _Point de vue régulier_

"Bien. Il ne reste plus qu'à ajuster la touche finale." Dit Icy.

"J'm'en charge." Dit Stormy en s'approchant d'un Slade inconscient.

Stormy posa son pouce sur l'œil droit de Slade et utilisa une infime puissance de ses pouvoirs du tonnerre pour griller l'œil du mercenaire en même temps que sa paupière. Après ça, Icy vient mettre le fameux bandeau noir autour de l'œil abîmé de Slade.

"Parfait. Quand il se réveillera, rien ne semblera avoir changé pour lui." Dit Icy.

"Il se souviendra d'avoir toujours été Deathstroke et que Bloom n'a jamais guéri son œil." Dit Darcy.

Les trois sœurs se mirent à rire comme des maniaques.

"Allons vite nous mettre en place pour notre embuscade. Si tout se déroule comme prévu : dans moins d'une heure, toute la Dimension Magique sera à nous." Dit Icy.

* * *

 **Un peu plus loin dehors**

"On y est : l'ancienne cachette secrète de Wilson." Dit Robin.

"J'ai analysé toute la zone et je ne détecte aucun signe d'un piège quelconque. Ce qui est très étonnant." Dit Cyborg.

"Cyborg a raison, ça semble beaucoup trop facile." Dit Starfire.

"Peu importe ce qui nous attend à l'intérieur, on va quand même y aller." Dit Bloom.

"Depuis quand tu donnes les ordres, Bloom ?" Demande Beastboy.

"Depuis que je suis d'accord avec sa décision." Dit Robin "Teen Titans, en avant !"

Et tous les Titans se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

* * *

 _Point de vue de Slade Wilson_

…

Que m'est-il arrivé ?

La dernière chose dont je me rappelle était mon ultime règlement de compte avec Black Mask et ses hommes, à Gotham. Il me semble me souvenir de quelque chose qui est arrivé juste après le carnage… une lumière il me semble.

Après ça, le trou noir complet.

Je me relève en me frottant les paupières. J'examine l'endroit et… c'est mon ancienne planque à New York. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Et j'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un sacré coup de vieux. Allons, je ne vais pas paniquer pour autant. En général, dans ce genre de confusion, quelques meurtres, des cascades et c'est réglé.

Je tourne mon regard dans la pièce et j'aperçois une autre table avec mes armes, mon casque et un écran d'ordinateur allumé. Curieux. Quelqu'un aurait refait fonctionner l'électricité ? D'ailleurs, serait-ce possible que ce « quelqu'un » soit le même qui m'a ramené ici ?

Je me suis relevé et repris mon casque. Soudain, j'aperçois des têtes bien familières sur l'écran : les Teen Titans. Ils étaient là pour moi, ça ne faisait aucun doute. J'ai repris mes armes, enfilé mon casque sur la tête et je me suis précipité pour aller les affronter. Ruse et discrétion totale seront mes alliées.

Les Teen Titans se sont séparés pour explorer le bâtiment chacun de leur côté. C'est encore mieux. Je vais les éliminer les uns après les autres. Doucement et silencieusement, je me faufilais dans les couloirs lugubres en restant bien sur mes gardes. Mes mains serrées sur mon revolver. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'allais encore une fois me frotter à ces saloperies de Titans. Soudain, J'entends quelqu'un courir dans ma direction. Je me cache au plus vite derrière un pied de béton et j'attends.

Je peux sentir une présence à quelques mètres de moi. Doucement, j'observe qui ça peut bien être. Et là, je découvre une rouquine adolescente en tenue cyan à paillette. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu auparavant. Elle doit être nouvelle chez les Titans. Un sentiment de satisfaction monte en moi. Je vais avoir l'occasion de tester leur nouvelle recrue. Prends garde ma jolie, tu vas regretter d'avoir croisé ma route.

 _Point de vue régulier_

Bloom essaie d'ouvrir une porte en pensant que son père pourrait être de l'autre côté. Mais tout à coup, elle entend quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle à grand pas. N'ayant presque pas eu le temps de se retourner, Bloom se fait saisir par un type masqué qui lui cogne la tête sur la porte solide avant de la jeter sur le sol.

C'est ainsi que fut sa rencontre avec Deathstroke. Le mercenaire la frappa durement, encore et encore. Chaque fois que Bloom se faisait frapper, elle poussait un cri de douleur. Deathstroke s'accrocha à un vieux tuyau au plafond et donna un énorme coup sur Bloom.

La jeune fée fit tomber des larmes à cause de la douleur. Mais alors que Deathstroke s'approcha d'elle, Bloom trouva enfin la force de lui parler.

"Papa ! Je t'en prie, arrête !" Supplie Bloom.

Deathstroke s'arrêta sur ses pas et prit un air très confus.

"…Papa ?" Demanda Slade.

"C'est moi… c'est Bloom."

"Waouh. T'en as de l'imagination pour une nouvelle recrue."

Deathstroke sortit son sabre pour la tuer, mais Bloom fut plus rapide et esquiva son attaque.

"Papa, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? C'est juste moi : ta fille."

"Tu délires !"

Le mercenaire se jeta à nouveau sur elle en sortant sa lame. Bloom se protégea à l'aide d'un champ de force magique. C'est à contrecœur que Bloom envoya une attaque magique sur Deathstroke, le faisant traverser un mur. La jeune fée se précipita pour trouver son père au sol. Elle le retint avec des cordes magiques alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relever.

Alors qu'il utilisait toutes ses forces pour se libérer, Bloom était choquée en voyant toute la colère sur le visage de Slade. Il était vraiment déterminé à la tuer.

"Papa, je t'en prie. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait du mal. Mais on peut encore tout recommencer."

"T'as l'esprit plus tordu que moi, ma poule. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es !" Dit fortement Deathstroke.

Bloom fut encore plus choquée en entendant ces mots. Elle ignorait que Slade avait la mémoire effacée. Elle pensait qu'il était extrêmement en colère contre elle, à tel point qu'il aurait finit par l'oublier. Elle se demandait comment cela pouvait être possible, mais en tout cas, c'était sa théorie. Doucement, elle s'approcha de son père et lui enleva son casque. Elle remarqua le bandeau noir qui couvrait son œil droit, chose qu'il ne portait pas sur la photo.

"Papa… je t'en supplie, essaie de te rappeler. C'est moi, Bloom. Je peux comprendre que tu sois en colère contre moi. Mais s'il te plaît, fais un effort de mémoire et accepte mes excuses." Dit-elle d'une douce voix avec les yeux en larmes.

Slade ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle lui racontait. Elle avait pourtant l'air si convaincante. Un instant après, Bloom le libéra et l'aida à se relever. Elle mit ensuite sa main sur la joue. Une étrange impression de déjà vu passait par l'esprit du mercenaire. Une bonne impression. Mais rapidement, Deathstroke lui saisit le bras et la plaqua à son tour au sol. Il se pencha ensuite près de l'oreille de Bloom alors qu'il l'immobilisait en lui faisant très mal.

"Je ne sais pas ce que t'as dans la tête ma mignonne, mais je vais te faire enregistrer ça : je ne suis pas… ton… putain… de… PÈRE !" Lui hurle-t-il.

Bloom était en larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était celui qu'elle cherchait désespérément. Deathstroke prit son revolver et le pointa sur la tête de la jeune fée. Mais dans un geste rapide, Bloom fit don de sa magie sur l'œil droit de Deathstroke. Le mercenaire s'éloigna en hurlant, non pas par douleur, mais par la drôle de sensation que cela lui faisait. Quand ce fut terminé, Slade enleva son bandeau, et là… il voyait. Son œil droit était à nouveau guéri.

…Son œil guéri.

D'étranges sensations de déjà vu envahissaient toute sa tête. Et soudain, il se rappelait. Il se rappelait de la première fois où il avait rencontré Bloom et au moment où elle lui avait guéri son œil alors qu'elle était encore bébé. Il se souvint de tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Tous ses souvenirs réapparurent. Rien que de revoir tous ces souvenirs et rêves défilés dans ses yeux lui faisait couler une larme.

Le bon Slade était revenu.

Mais ses pensées furent interrompues quand il entendit des gémissements de douleur accompagnés de pleurs. Slade se retourna et vit au sol une Bloom salement blessée. La jeune fée utilisa sa magie pour se guérir de ses blessures. Lorsque Slade se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de lui faire, tout sembla se briser au fond de lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait fait du mal à la seule personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Il s'enfuit pendant que Bloom avait encore le dos tourné.

Slade se réfugia et tomba en larmes. Même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas responsable et qu'il avait été manipulé, cela pesait lourdement sur sa conscience. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au fait qu'il avait manqué de tuer celle qu'il s'était juré de protéger.

'Seigneur… ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver… elle n'était pas supposée me voir comme ça.' Pensait-il.

Une fois guéri de ses blessures, Bloom se releva et découvrit que son père avait disparu. Elle se lança une fois de plus à sa recherche, mais Slade avait encore disparu. Bloom ne voulait pas l'abandonner comme ça. Un profond sentiment de désespoir recouvrit son cœur, lui donnant à peine la force de l'appeler.

"Papa ? …S'il te plaît reviens. Je ne t'en veux pas." Dit-elle. "Pitié, ne me laisse pas."

 _Point de vue de Slade Wilson_

J'errais dans les couloirs avec les larmes aux yeux et un grand mal au fond de mon cœur. Bloom était venue pour moi. Elle avait enfin découvert et accepté la vérité. Et moi en réponse : j'ai tenté de la tuer. Après une telle chose, il est certain qu'elle ne me pardonnera jamais. Peut-être est-ce mieux que je reste loin d'elle. C'est ce que j'ai pensé, avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée des trois responsables de ce drame. Une colère que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis longtemps me submergea.

"Un vieux bébé pleurnichard. Voilà ce que tu es." Dit Icy.

"…Toi… toi et tes deux ignobles sœurs, vous allez payer pour ce que vous m'avez fait." Leur dis-je d'un ton calme, mais rempli de colère.

"En fin de compte, tu es plus inutile qu'on le pensait, Deathstroke. Visiblement, Bloom a dû te faire retrouver l'esprit grâce à sa magie."

"C'est dommage. Et dire que tu étais à deux doigts de réussir ta tâche." Dit Darcy.

"Oui. Absolument décevant. Comme dans tous films pourris." Dit Stormy.

"J'ai failli la tuer à cause de vous." Leur dis-je.

"Oh oui. Et c'était marrant à voir." Dit Icy avec un sourire sale.

Sous l'effet de la colère aveugle, j'ai sorti mes couteaux et les ai lancés dans leur direction. Mais Darcy fut plus rapide et créa un champ de force pour protéger ses sœurs. Ayant raté mon attaque, j'ai ensuite foncé sur elles en sortant mon sabre. Icy fit à son tour usage de sa magie. Elle créa une énorme ligne de verglas sur le sol qui s'allongea très vite à mes pieds, et tout juste après, une longue pointe de glace se forma et me transperça le ventre. Heureusement que la pointe n'était pas si grosse. Mais malgré ça, j'avais mal. La douleur m'empêchait quasiment de dire quoi que ce soit.

"Je sens que ce jour va rester à jamais gravé dans nos mémoires, mes sœurs. Le jour où les Trix ont vaincu le légendaire Deathstroke." Dit Icy.

"…Les… Trix ?" Suis-je parvenu à dire.

"Notre nom de groupe. Plutôt bien choisi, n'est-ce pas ?" Dit Darcy.

"C'est… un nom… de merde."

Icy fit disparaître sa pointe de glace qui transperçait mon ventre. Une fois par terre, je ne pouvais plus me lever. Mon sang commençait lentement à se répandre sur le sol. Je sentais que j'allais mourir.

"Venez. Il n'a plus aucune importance. Allons nous occuper de Bloom."

Quand je les ais vus partir pour trouver Bloom, j'ai essayé de me relever le plus vite possible. Mais la douleur me retenait. J'étais de plus en plus stressé et inquiet quant à ce qui pourrait arriver à Bloom. Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de les laisser faire. J'y ai mis toutes mes forces pour me relever.

 _Point de vue régulier_

"Papa ? Où es-tu ? Je t'en prie, réponds-moi." Dit Bloom.

Soudain, Bloom sentit une puissance magique très négative s'approcher d'elle.

"Il faut vraiment pas grand-chose pour vous faire pleureur, tous les deux." Dit Icy, suivi de ses deux sœurs.

"Q-Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda Bloom.

"Considère-nous comme des gens qui ne t'apprécie pas tellement. Et crois-le ou non, mais on te connaît mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même."

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon père ?!"

"On a juste effacé une partie de sa mémoire afin qu'il puisse nous aider à te capturer, Bloom." Dit Darcy.

"Mais étant donné que tu es parvenue à lui faire retrouver toute sa tête, ça veux dire qu'on va devoir finir le travail par nous-mêmes." Dit Stormy.

"Mes amis seront là d'un instant à l'autre et-" Dit Bloom.

"Tes imbéciles d'amis ne viendront jamais ! J'ai pris spécialement soin de les mettre sous un sort de contrôle d'esprit afin qu'on puisse être tranquille." Dit Darcy.

Un violent affrontement débuta entre Bloom et les Trix. Malgré tous ses efforts, Bloom fut terrassée en un rien de temps par ses trois adversaires. Icy s'approcha d'elle et créa un poignard de glace.

"Dommage que le combat n'ait pas duré. Ça aurait été encore plus amusant." Dit Stormy.

"…Mon père… il va-" Dit Bloom alors qu'elle était au sol.

"Ton lâche de père ne viendra jamais te sauver. Surtout après ce qu'il t'a fait." Dit Darcy.

"Non… il ne m'abandonnera pas."

"Quand vas-tu enfin t'en rendre compte, pauvre idiote ? Il n'est pas ton père." Dit Icy.

Alors qu'Icy s'apprêtait à achever Bloom, Slade surgit et fonça brusquement sur Icy. Sans vraiment regarder où il allait, Slade entraîna Icy dans un mur et le traversèrent tous les deux. Stormy et Darcy voulaient les suivre mais furent soudainement stoppées par un énorme loup vert.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau ce soir, mesdames ?" Dit le loup vert, qui s'avère être Beastboy.

Le reste des Teen Titans surgit à leur tour en face des deux sorcières.

"Comment est-ce possible ? Ils n'ont pas pu se libérer de mon sort aussi facilement !" Dit Darcy.

"À vrai dire, on a reçu une aide assez inattendue." Dit Robin.

Une autre équipe fit son entrée en scène. Elle était composée de quatre fées bien connues.

"On vous a manqué ?" Leur demanda Stella.

"Les Winx !" Dit Stormy.

"Et un grand merci à Flora d'avoir trouver le moyen de rompre le sort de Darcy." Dit Musa.

"Mais de rien." Dit Flora.

"Allons-y les filles ! Donnons-leur tout ce qu'on a !" Dit Tecna.

"Teen Titans, en avant !" Dit Robin à ses compagnons.

Pendant que les Winx et les Teen Titans se mirent à l'assaut de Stormy et Darcy, Bloom s'éloigna de la bataille pour aller retrouver son père. Pendant ce temps, à plusieurs pièces d'ici, Slade combattait Icy. Il la frappait sans relâche, malgré l'horrible douleur de sa blessure. Slade se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était encore jamais battu avec autant de colère dans ses gestes.

Icy parvint à contrer les attaques de Slade en créant d'énormes poings de glace qui recouvraient ses mains jusqu'aux avant-bras, lui offrant ainsi une force de frappe presque plus puissante. Slade fut à son tour soumis aux coups dans le ventre et en pleine figure. Autant vous dire : ça faisait vraiment mal. Slade ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Et avec sa blessure qui lui faisait perdre du sang, il finit par succomber et tomba au sol, vaincu une fois de plus.

Alors qu'il était au sol, Icy s'approcha de lui et mit son pied sur son visage.

"Tu n'as cessé de te battre pour quelqu'un qui n'est même pas de ta famille et qui ne t'aimera jamais. Si tu savais à quel point tu es ridicule."

"…Ce que je ressens pour Bloom… tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ce que c'est… l'amour d'un père pour sa fille. Même si elle n'est pas de ma famille. Je l'aime parce qu'elle m'a sauvé du mal qui faisait de moi ce monstre qu'on appelle Deathstroke. Elle m'a sauvé de moi-même, et je ne saurai jamais comment suffisamment la remercier… voilà pourquoi je l'aime autant." Dit Slade d'une douce voix avant de laisser couler une larme.

Il regarda Icy droit dans les yeux avant de continuer sa phrase.

"On voit que toi, tu n'as jamais eu de parents qui t'aime. Espèce de p'tit monstre."

"Pour être honnête avec toi : j'en suis très contente." Répondit Icy.

Tout à coup, Bloom débarqua par surprise et envoya une attaque magique propulsant Icy loin de Slade. Elle s'avança ensuite vers la sorcière des glaces avec une expression remplie de colère et de détermination.

"Toi, ne fais pas de mal à mon papa !" Dit Bloom.

Icy se releva et s'engagea dans un bref combat avec la jeune fée. Malheureusement, Bloom fut une fois de plus vaincue par Icy.

"Ton pouvoir va être à moi !" Dit Icy en créant une lance de glace.

Bloom avait peur et croyait qu'elle allait mourir pour de bon. Icy leva sa lance et la projeta sur Bloom. Les yeux de la jeune fée s'écarquillèrent quand la lance transperça son cœur, accompagné d'un jet de sang. Sauf que le cœur transpercé n'était pas celui visé par Icy. C'était celui de Slade. Il s'était positionné face à Icy afin de retenir son coup. Son sang coulait sur la lance de glace. Bloom ne croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait devant elle. Son père venait de prendre le coup de grâce pour la sauver elle, sa fille.

Icy, bien que n'étant pas complètement déçue de celui qu'elle venait de tuer, leva sa lance avec Slade empalé et le balança de toutes ses forces. Le corps du mercenaire fut envoyé à travers une vitre et fit une chute de plusieurs mètres. Bloom était horrifiée. Dans un hurlement de colère, elle jeta une boule de feu sur Icy, assez puissante pour bien lui faire mal. La sorcière des glaces traversa plusieurs murs avant d'atterrir aux pieds des Teen Titans et des Winx.

"Eh ben, ça à dû être bien chaud pour elle." Dit Cyborg en lui passant les menottes.

"Où est Bloom ?" Demanda Stella.

"Probablement en train de chercher ton copain ninja." Répondit Icy.

Une sensation d'inquiétude se forma dans l'estomac de Stella. Les Winx partirent aussitôt retrouver Bloom.

 _Point de vue de Slade Wilson_

Mon sang coulait de plus en plus et se répandait sur le sol jusqu'à former une grosse flaque. Je sentais mes forces m'abandonner et mon âme s'éteindre lentement. J'en avais déjà reçu des gros coups, mais là, c'était vraiment **le** coup fatal. Je pouvais voir la lumière du jour passer à travers une fenêtre. Les derniers rayons que j'avais l'occasion d'admirer.

J'aurais préféré mourir sur une plage, là où la terre s'arrête, marquant la fin d'un voyage, la fin d'une vie. L'endroit idéal pour crever en douce. Dommage que je n'ai pas eu cette chance. À la place, j'allais mourir dans un endroit ne me rappelant que de mauvais souvenirs. Rien de ce que j'ai fait dans le passé n'est pardonnable. Je savais que j'irais en enfer pour ça.

Puis, j'ai eu une vision. Je me suis vu moi, plus jeune, et Bloom encore bébé. Je la tenais dans mes bras ; elle me souriait, et nous étions heureux. Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres alors qu'une larme coula sur ma joue. À ce moment-là, je me rendis compte d'une chose : depuis que je l'avais recueillie, Bloom était devenue ma seule raison de vivre. Et je venais de lui sauver la vie. Elle était en vie et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi.

J'ai repensé une dernière fois aux courts instants passés avec Bloom, mes rêves, et même la fois où j'ai rencontré Stella. Elles se ressemblent tellement. Si elles ont un jour la chance de se croiser, elles s'entendraient à merveille. Elles auraient pu devenir de très bonnes amies ; les meilleures amies du monde.

Je commençais peu à peu à perdre connaissance. Mon sang continuait de se vider. J'entendis des pas courir vers moi. Je n'arrivais pas à me retourner pour voir de qui il pouvait s'agir.

 _Point de vue régulier_

Lorsque Bloom découvrit son père adoptif, gisant par terre, son regard inquiet changea en un regard à la fois triste et horrifié. Elle courut vers Slade pour lui porter secours.

"Papa !" Dit-elle en s'agenouillant près de lui. "…Oh non."

Elle observa ses blessures avec horreur et le prit pour le redresser. Slade était maintenant en position assise, et Bloom le tenait. Elle mit sa main sur sa joue et essaya de le réveiller.

"Papa. Papa, reste avec moi. Pitié, reste avec moi." Dit-elle désespérément. "Papa, c'est moi, Bloom. je suis là. Tout va bien se passer. Je suis là. Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi."

 _Point de vue de Slade Wilson_

J'entendis une voix m'appeler désespérément. J'eu la force d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Et là, je découvris Bloom, me tenant dans ses bras, en train de pleurer pour moi. Elle était là pour moi. Elle voulait que je reste avec elle. Elle m'aimait. Mon petit ange acceptait enfin l'amour paternel que j'ai pour elle. J'avais enfin retrouvé l'enfant que j'avais porté dans mes bras. Et j'ai tenu ma promesse : j'étais venu la chercher. Doucement, j'ai posé ma main sur sa joue. Elle prit ma main et la caressa, pour me montrer qu'elle m'aimait. J'étais tellement heureux à l'intérieur.

"Papa. Ne t'inquiète pas. On va trouver le moyen de te sauver et-" Dit-elle avant que je ne l'interrompe.

"Te… fatigue pas." Lui dis-je. Je n'arrivais presque pas à parler.

"Mais tu vas mourir."

"…Tu m'as… déjà… sauvé…. mon ange."

 _Point de vue régulier_

C'est ainsi que Slade s'éteignit.

Après qu'il ait définitivement fermé les yeux, Bloom se brisa petit à petit alors qu'elle s'effondra en larmes.

"Papa !" Dit-elle en sanglotant.

Elle posa la tête de son père adoptif sur son épaule et tint son corps plus près d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il soit parti pour toujours. Il ne méritait pas de finir comme ça.

"Je t'aime papa. Je t'aime."

Bloom ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui dire son amour. Mais Slade n'a malheureusement pas vécu assez longtemps pour avoir la chance d'entendre ces mots. Des mots de sa chère fille qu'il a tant espéré entendre un jour. Bien sûr, Slade avait toujours eu conscience que Bloom n'a jamais été sa vraie fille biologique, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer. Peu de temps après, les Winx arrivèrent sur place et découvrirent Bloom pleurant la mort de son père adoptif. Stella fut choquée en reconnaissant l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie auparavant. Quelqu'un pour qui elle était très reconnaissante. Stella s'approcha de Bloom et tenta de la réconforter.

 **Quelques jours plus tard**

Slade a été enterré à Gotham City. Tous les membres de la Justice League et des Teen Titans étaient venus faire un dernier adieu à l'un de leurs plus grands adversaires. Bloom était bien sûre présente, et Superman était resté à l'écart de tous.

"Slade Wilson a fait ce que nous aurions tous fait pour sauver la vie d'un être cher. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous nous devons de dire et de penser que c'est un héros que nous enterrons aujourd'hui. La mort d'un homme qui a pris conscience de ses actes et qui était absolument prêt à tout pour se racheter." Dit Bruce Wayne.

Plus tard, tout le monde est parti. Bloom se tenait devant la tombe de son père adoptif et déposa une rose dessus. Au fil du temps, Bloom était partie vivre dans son univers d'origine avec ses nouvelles amies les Winx. Elle tenta d'en découvrir plus sur qui elle était et qui étaient ses vrais parents. Elle rencontra même le grand amour, et de terribles menaces aussi.

Mais elle n'a jamais oublié son père adoptif. Car dans sa mémoire, il vivra toujours.

* * *

► _Hurt - by Johnny Cash_

Je ne possède pas la chanson

* * *

 **Triste fin n'est-ce pas ? Initialement, c'est comme ça que je voulais que l'histoire se termine. J'avoue avoir beaucoup hésité sur qui allait mourir entre Slade et Bloom.**

 **Quant au choix de la musique de fin, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires.** (Oui, j'adore Johnny Cash.)

 **Si vous avez été déçu de cette fin tragique, je vais écrire un chapitre alternatif avec une fin plus heureuse. D'ici là, restez à l'écoute. À bientôt.**


	11. Fin alternative

**Chapitre 11/Suite alternative**

* * *

 **Comme promis, voici un dernier chapitre écrit spécialement pour les lecteurs qui auraient été déçus de la fin du chapitre précédent. Je tiens à préciser qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une fin alternative, car le chapitre précédent est vraiment la fin de l'histoire telle que je l'avais envisagée.**

 **- Blues-dreams : Merci beaucoup à toi d'avoir aimé cette fanfic. ****Ç** **a me fait vraiment plaisir de lire tes commentaires. Je pense que ce chapitre va mieux te plaire que le précédent. D'ailleurs, comme tu m'as dit que tu préfères les héros Marvel, sache que j'écris actuellement une parodie avec Deadpool à la place de Deathstroke. En attendant, je t'invite à lire mon one-shot sur Spider-Man intitulé _Le miracle à ne pas manquer_. Gros bisous ^v^**

 **Bonne lecture. Et un grand merci à vous tous d'avoir lu mon histoire :)**

* * *

Au moment où il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose à laquelle il pensa était sa mort. Slade se réveilla en poussant un cri d'effroi. N'était-il pas censé être mort ? Pourquoi était-il vivant ? Il souleva son t-shirt et découvrit que ses blessures avaient disparu. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. En regardant autour de lui, Slade était sur un lit, dans une chambre qui lui était assez familière. On aurait dit sa chambre dans la maison où il vivait dans ses rêves avec Bloom. Il se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre. Pas de doute : il était à Portland, en Oregon. Slade était totalement confus et avait l'esprit perdu. Il se devait d'en savoir plus. Lorsqu'il se précipita pour sortir de la chambre, il s'aperçut qu'un cadre avec une photo était posé sur sa table de nuit. Slade s'approcha pour mieux examiner la photo et la reconnut. C'était la photo qu'il avait prise avec Bloom dans ses bras alors qu'elle était encore bébé.

"Tout est en ordre, à présent." Dit une voix.

Slade se retourna vers d'où venait la voix et découvrit le Docteur Fate debout à côté de la fenêtre.

"Fate ? Mais que… comment c'est possible ? J'étais mort." Dit Slade, un peu choqué.

"Plus maintenant, Slade. En fait, ça n'est jamais arrivé."

"Jamais arrivé ? Je ne comprends pas."

"Regarde-toi dans le miroir." Lui dit Fate.

Slade tourna la tête vers un miroir accroché sur le mur à sa gauche. En s'observant attentivement, il constata quelque chose de changé : il semblait plus jeune d'une quinzaine d'années.

"À présent, regarde la date sur ce calendrier."

La date sur le calendrier indiquait que seulement une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Slade avait trouvé Bloom.

"…Je… je ne comprends rien."

"Plusieurs heures après ta mort, j'ai sauvé ton esprit en demandant l'aide de Rory Regan alias Ragman. Il a réussi à sauver ton âme de la damnation. Après quoi, j'ai demandé à Barry Allen de remonter le temps afin qu'il puisse empêcher Superman de venir te prendre Bloom. J'ai ensuite transféré ton esprit dans ton corps dans cette nouvelle réalité pour que tu puisses enfin vivre la vie que tu as tant espéré. Ainsi, tout se déroule maintenant comme ça aurait dû l'être."

Slade n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Fate l'avait ramené à la vie dans le même monde que ses rêves.

"Et Bloom ? Elle-"

Soudain, Slade fut interrompu lorsqu'ils entendirent des pleurs de bébé venant d'une autre pièce.

"Ta fille est dans sa chambre à côté. Et elle n'attend que toi." Dit Fate.

Slade jeta un regard à Fate. Ce dernier comprit que ce regard voulait dire « merci ».

"Va Slade. Bloom a besoin de son père pour la bercer."

Automatiquement, Slade sortit de sa chambre puis se rendit dans celle d'à côté. Sur la porte de l'autre chambre, une petite plaque était accrochée avec la phrase suivante : Chambre de Bloom. Doucement, Slade ouvrit la porte et découvrit une chambre d'enfant typique avec un berceau au milieu. Il avança vers le berceau contenant la jeune Bloom qui cessa de pleurer à la vue de son père. Slade la prit dans ses bras et laissa couler une larme de joie. Bloom lui fit un sourire très mignon. Ils étaient tous deux heureux que l'un soit avec l'autre. Slade allait enfin commencer à vivre la vie qu'il aurait dû vivre. Il donna un bisou sur le front de Bloom avant de lui parler avec un doux sourire.

"Bonjour, ma petite fée chérie." Dit-il avant de l'étreindre.

Et depuis ce jour, leur vie ne fut plus que joie et bonheur entre père et fille.

Ainsi, tout se passa comme ça aurait du l'être. Durant seize longues années, Slade prit soin de Bloom et fit toujours en sorte d'assurer son bonheur. Bloom aimait beaucoup son père et adorait s'amuser avec lui. Jusqu'au jour où Bloom fit la rencontre de Stella qui lui avait révélé qu'elles étaient toutes deux des fées. C'est ainsi que Bloom partit pour la Dimension Magique, son univers d'origine. Bien sûr, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aller rendre visite à son père adoptif de temps à autre.

Il est vrai que certaines histoires méritent des fins meilleures. Pour Slade, c'était la fin de son histoire, mais le début d'une merveilleuse vie.


End file.
